Rising Sun
by Rekall
Summary: Yami is a famous Hollywood star who needs a vacation. Heading to Japan he meets the young CEO Seto Kaiba. Vacations however don't last for ever. [SetoYami]
1. The Vacation

**A/N -** For those who read my LJ, this is not one of the three updates I promised this weekend. Since most of my stories are coming to a close I figured I could post the first chapter here now.

* * *

Yami Mutou sighed as he sunk down on the black leather seat of the posh black car. It wasn't a limo; instead it was a small sleek car, which made navigating Sydney's busy streets much easier then with bigger car.

Tiredly, Yami a hand through his spiky tri-colored hair and he closed his crimson eyes, wanting only to get back to his hotel and get some rest. His head was pounding from the wrap party he had been at only minutes before despite the fact he hadn't had a thing to drink at the party. Even the champagne that was freely being passed around he didn't touch. He only stayed around as long as he did for the crew who deserved a break after the long hours they had put in over the months to make everything happen.

"This could take a few minutes, it looks like there's an accident ahead Mr. Mutou," the driver said in a thick Australian accent. Yami sighed at the news but said nothing. It wasn't the driver's fault so there was no reason to yell at him. Instead he rested his head against the back of the seat and tried to nap.

For the past nine months Yami had been in the land down under filming his latest movie; a historical epic that was already receiving buzz that the young Mutou would receive his third Oscar in three years.

The first had come three years ago with his performance of a young man struggling with his sexual identity. Critics and peers were amazed at his outstanding ability to portray a newlywed who wonders if he had made the right choice in life so he has an affair with another man only to discover that he is gay.

The second Oscar came a year later for his role in a period piece of a man wrongly convinced and forced to live the rest of his life at Devil's Island, the famous and notorious French prison.

Yami however didn't care. Long ago he had lost his love for acting having discovered the hard lifestyle of a famous Hollywood star.

There was little that Yami could do anymore without the press reporting it. Even a simple trip to the grocery store was now front-page news among the tabloids. His personal life was non-existent. Every time he went out with one of his female friends, everyone would start amusing they were dating. His childhood friend, Isis, had received many hate mails from his fans since he became famous, as she was the normal person to be rumored as being his girlfriend. Jealous female fans would claim him as their own and call Isis a whore for trying to steal him away. Few knew Yami's big secret, which explained why he never dated. He was gay. But for the sake of his career he could never admit it.

The buzzing of his cell phone drew Yami out of his daze. "Hello?" he tired asked upon answering it. He had wanted to be alone with peace and quiet. Not even his assistant was with him that evening in the car.

"Sounds like you need a nap Yami…or as Malik would suggest someone to fuck you."

"Isis!" Yami said instantly brightening. A large smile formed across his tired face. "How's England?"

Isis Ishtar, Egyptologist, had recently landed her dream job of teaching at Oxford. Although born in Egypt, Isis and her younger brother Malik grew up in California with Yami who was the child of an Egyptian mother and Japanese father. Growing up Isis' passion had been Ancient Egypt and Yami was glad that his friend was following her dream.

"Magnificent. Just like you said it was. You should go back sometime as a tourist so you can visit some of the sights without having to worry about work."

A few years ago Yami had filmed his second movie in London. Rising costs however had moved most of the industry to Australia and Canada. Since he had exploded onto the scene four years ago, Yami had spent more time in Vancouver and Sydney then at his own home in Southern California.

"Maybe I will," Yami replied knowing that it was a lie. People like him weren't able to take vacations without the rest of the world knowing.

"I mean it! Come for a visit or I'll sick Malik on you!"

Yami lightly chuckled at Isis' comment. Like himself, Malik was gay. But unlike him Malik didn't have to hide the fact. Malik was as flamboyant as they came with his flawless tanned skin, long blond hair and skimpy clothes. Instead of having his own career, Malik much preferred mooching off of his sister and his friends. Despite everything though, Malik was a good and trusted friends. On many lonely nights, Yami had found himself drawn towards his friend who would ask no questions as they'd tumbled to the bed, their limbs tangled together, naked, as they kissed.

"And how's Malik liking the change in scenery?"

"Pfft, he loved the night life here."

"No surprise."

"But then he experienced the joyful English weather. He screamed bloody murder when he experienced his first rainfall here because his hair got soaked right after he spent hours at the beauty salon. He was on the next flight back to Cali and is now enjoying free access to your home."

"What!"

"I warned you not to give him a key…"

Yami groaned. "Knowing Malik he's having wild sex parities while I've been gone."

"Why do you think I've never gave him a key to my apartment when I lived there? By now you should know that Malik can't be trusted."

"Yeah I know."

Yami's body lurched as the car began moving forward again. Finally they were getting around the accident. "Isis, I better go. We'll be back at the hotel soon and I need a nap before packing."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot this was your last day of filming. I guess I should give Malik the heads up that you're going home so he can clean up the mess he made."

"Thanks Isis."

"Unfortunately he's the only brother I've got so I have to look out for him. I would hate to see what you'd do to him if you found your master bedroom painted pink."

Yami frowned. "I hate pink."

Isis' cheerful laughter came through the phone. "I know."

The two friends said their goodbyes and the car once again fell into silence for the rest of the 15-minute journey to the hotel where Yami called home for the nine months he had been shooting.

**

* * *

**

_I need a break,_ Yami tiredly thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Even after a nap the bags under his eyes were evident. His makeup artist had been yelling at him for the past two weeks he needed more rest as she wasn't a miracle worker, but there was never any time.

The tips of his spikes were drooping at the tips when they were normally straight up. His bronze skin look pale, a clear sign he needed a vacation.

Yami had fallen immediately asleep upon arriving at his hotel room, flopping down on his bed without bothering to deal with expensive clothes. For two straight hours he had soundly slept until the phone rang indicating his wake up call.

Stumbling to the bathroom, Yami had taken a quick shower needing to cleanse his sticky body from the sweat he had worked up on the set. Although it was September it was the dry season in Australia making it hot.

It was after the shower where Yami found himself staring at his reflection, knowing he had to do something before he completely fell apart.

Isis' suggest came back to him now that he admitted he needed a vacation. It had been almost a year since he had seen his childhood friend in person. Because of his busy filming schedule he rarely had time to hang out with his friends like he did when they were younger.

However he had a strong fan following in England. Unless he went to an isolated part of the country he would be hounded by fans and the press. Even then he would have to venture out once and a while to visit Isis. All they both needed were for the rumors to start up again that they were dating. Isis deserved to be able to live her life without the chaos that haunted his own.

Scratching England off his list, Yami then thought about California. He grew up there, that was his home and Malik was there to keep him company in more ways then one. Plus Californians were mostly use to celebrities as there were plenty around.

Yami closed his eyes, as he thought about is more. He wanted away from that lifestyle. He knew he wouldn't find the break he needed there.

_Egypt?_ He pondered. Egypt was his birth nation although he couldn't remember ever living there. They had moved to the US when he was only four months old. As a child he would listen to Isis and Malik's stories of the country and knew he would have to travel there one day.

_No_, he thought, quickly changing his mind. His parents were on vacation in Egypt at the moment and once they found out their only son was in the country they would insist on getting together. All he needed was his mother worrying about his health.

_Japan…?_ He wondered thinking about his father. Though Japanese, his father spoke little of his native land throughout Yami's childhood. All Yami knew was that he left the country after he had a fall out with the rest of his family. Yami knew a bit of Japanese, not a long but enough to get by.

Opening his eyes, Yami looked at himself again and saw the newfound determination in the crimson orbs. He would go to Japan for at least two weeks, possibly longer. He would not _be _Yami Mutou, Hollywood superstar but instead he would be Atemu Mutou. Atemu was his real name anyway. Yami was only a nickname from his childhood. When he began his career he had taken on 'Yami' as his name under the advisement of his agent. If anyone asked he would tell them he was an American collage student searching for his extended family.

Allowing his eyes to drop, Yami saw his first class, one-way ticket back LA. Picking it up with his soft, bronze hands, Yami neatly tore it in half and dropped in the wastebasket that was next to the sink.

Walking back into his bedroom, with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, Yami strolled over to his nightstand where he had left his cell phone to call the airport.

Ten minutes later he had reservations on the next plane to Japan, which would be leaving in an hour. It was to a city that Yami had never heard of, Domino, but he didn't care. Although he was half Japanese Yami knew little about the country. Whenever he would question his father about it, the elder Mutou would grow quiet and quickly change the subject.

Dressing quickly in black leather pants, a black sleeve-less t-shirt and various bracelets on his wrists, Yami began shoving anything he needed into a travel bag. His assistant, Mahaado, would collect the rest of his belongings and have them shipped back to his California. He would leave a message on Mahaado's voicemail once he was at the airport so his friend wouldn't worry. He would also make sure to tell Mahaado to inspect every inch of his six million dollar home to make sure there was no pink anywhere beyond Malik's room.

Strolling back into the bathroom to grab his personal items, Yami took a moment to check his reflection again; making sure his tri-colored hair was in perfect spikes and that his earrings, one in each ear, looked the way he was supposed to.

Throwing the rest of his things in his bag, Yami threw it over his shoulder. Grabbing his cell phone and slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses, Yami strolled out of the room without another care in the world.

**

* * *

**

Yami had found a taxi easily enough. The cabs were like vultures as they flocked around the hotel waiting for tourist to come out.

"Airport. Fast as possible," Yami quietly commanded as he sunk down onto the seat in the back. His eyes drooped close as the taxi jolted forward, speeding in and out of the traffic.

In no time at all the taxi had arrived at its destination.

"Thanks," Yami said giving the driver a hefty tip. Grabbing his bag, Yami exited the cab and walked inside the airport so he could check in and to make the call to Mahaado.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Yami waited for Mahaado's voicemail to come on while he held his cell phone up to his ear.

"Mahaado, it's me. I'm going on vacation for while. Don't bother to try and find me…I'll call you when I can. Get my things from my hotel room and make sure they get home safely. Check on Malik also. I don't trust him. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Yami ended the call with a press of a button. He then started heading towards his gate but only got a few steps before his cell phone went off again.

"Hello?" he asked wondering who it could be. He knew it couldn't have been Mahaado since it was already pass midnight and his assistant had to get up in the morning to make sure things were ready for their trip home.

"Hello pal, buddy, best friend in the whole wide world!"

Yami snorted. "Figures it would be you."

"I just wanted to know when you'd home so I can plan a big Welcome Home party. I also plan on meeting you at the airport with a big banner that says 'I Love You Yami'."

"You'll have to wait a bit Malik. I've decided to go on a vacation. Mahaado will be home tomorrow with my things so make sure you behave and don't hump his leg."

"Vacation? Where? To visit Isis? I'll meet you there! It'll be like old times! I'll even drag the cutie Mahaado along!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at his weird friend. "First of all Mahaado is scared of you. He's probably going to consider quitting tomorrow when he finds out I told him to check up on you. Second, I'm not going to England. I need to get _away_ for some peace and quite."

"Yes, you didn't look too flattering in those pictures the Enquirer had last week. By the way, apparently you've now broken my sister's heart, dumping her Mana."

"Great," Yami sarcastically replied with a groan. Mana was another friend of theirs who worked at the Sea World in San Diego. A month ago Mana had visited him while she was in the area on vacation. They had gone out for dinner a couple of times so naturally someone had seen them and taken photographs. "How's Mana holding up?"

"The mail has already started coming in. Everyone is blaming her for breaking you and Isis up."

Yami groaned again. "Remind me to send her a dozen roses next week."

"Gotcha. So where are you going? I wanna come visit!"

Yami was about to answer when he heard the overhead announcement to indicate his plane was boarding. "Malik, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Just remember the time difference. I don't want to be woken up from my beauty sleep."

"Yeah fine," Yami laughed before ending the call. Feeling much better about himself, Yami boarded the plane, ready to start putting his life back together.

**

* * *

**

Hours later Yami found himself in another hotel room. This time he was in Domino, Japan at the posh Kaiba Hotel. Yami had no clue who 'Kaiba' was but since arriving at the airport in Domino he had seen the name numerous times on his journey to the hotel. Whoever he was Kaiba certainly had a lot of influence in Domino.

At the moment however, Yami could care less about some aging business who worked his entire life ignoring his family to make a quick buck. All he cared about at the moment was getting some much-needed sleep. Even with his nap a few hours earlier he was still exhausted from working non-stop.

Stripping naked, Yami slipped under the covers and closed his crimson eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep getting some much-needed rest.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N** – I forgot to mention that _this_ is the main story I mentioned in _Dancing Queen._ For those who have not read DQ don't worry it was about Malik trying to seduce Mahaado, so you're missing nothing of the plot. Just thought I would clear that up.

**

* * *

**

Despite his long night the day before Yami woke early the next morning; his busy schedule as an actor forced him to develop a routine of as little sleep as possible. Nevertheless for the first time in years Yami felt alert and well rested upon waking up in the large bed in his hotel room.

After a quick shower, Yami dresses casually in worn jeans; he didn't want people to recognize him and began rethinking his plan of staying at a ritzy hotel. He hoped that everyone would just assume he was a spoiled son of a wealthy businessman and not a famous actor.

After taking a few moments to gather his personal items, Yami headed out to explore Domino City and marveled at the place; Japan was like nothing he was use to with it's bright lights, huge television screens everywhere, masses of people and most importantly he could walk about without being recognize.

Walking down the street through the throng of Japanese men and women, Yami sought out a bank. He knew he needed to get his currency exchanged to yen before he did anything.

"Yugi!" a female voice called out behind him but Yami paid no attention to it until a hand clamped down upon his shoulder; the same voice then began scolding him in Japanese.

Turning around, Yami looked at the young girl with short brown hair. She blushed when she saw Yami's face. "Gomen," she said while bowing.

Yami racked his brain to how to say 'I don't speak Japanese' as the girl continued to apologize. "No, Japanese," he tried and the girl smiled at him.

"American?"

Yami nodded his head. "Hai."

"You're lucky," the girl said winking at him. "I'm majoring in English as a Second Language. My minor is Dance and hope to move to New York one day."

"New York is a beautiful city."

The girl nodded her head. "My parents took me on a trip there once and fell in love. I'm Anzu by the way," she said giving him another bow.

"Atemu," he replied mimicking her bow. He knew that bowing was customary in Japan.

"I'm sorry about before Atemu-san. I thought you were my friend Yugi. We're students at Domino University and I knew he had a class this morning and was going to yell at him for skipping again. Anyway, sorry about the confusion."

"It's not a problem," Yami told her with a shake of his head. "Mistakes happen all the time…hey do you know a place where I can exchange my money into yen? This trip was last minute and I didn't have time to get any before I left."

Anzu smiled and pointed to a large building with the initials 'KC' on it.

"KC?" Yami asked giving her a look; he remembered the initials KC from the night before. "Kaiba Corporation?"

Anzu gave a small laugh. "Kaiba-kun will be pleased. You just got here and already you know about Kaiba Corporation."

"Does Kaiba Corporation own everything in this city?"

"Pretty much. Kaiba-kun does a lot for this city. He grew up here and wanted to make a difference."

"Must be a nice guy."

Anzu nodded. "He is…but demands hard work from his employees; no slacking off. He's also pretty recluse, spending what little free time he has with his younger brother."

"No family?"

The brunette shook her head. "The Kaiba brothers were adopted when they were kids by Kaiba Gozaburo. After his death, Seto-sama took over the company and made it what it is today." Anzu looked at her watch. "It was nice talking to you Atemu-san but I really need to get to campus." She handed him a slip of paper. "This is my cell phone number. If you ever need anything, give me a call."

Yami stared down at the slip of paper. "Thank you."

With a wave of her hand Anzu ran off and Yami sighed with relief; he had been sure that a young female would have recognized him as Yami Mutou, Oscar award winning actor. Since she had no clue he had felt an ease he hadn't felt in a long time.

Yami quickly exchanged his money into yen and headed on his way continuing his walk. It was a refreshing change to be able to walk down the street without people bothering him for pictures and autographs or people whispering quietly to their friends. Yami loved that fans appreciated his work but they seemed to easily forget that he was a human being just like them.

The ground shook and Yami stumbled to stay on his feet. He was used to earthquakes having grown up in Southern California but the quakes he was used to weren't normally that violent.

Strong arms latched onto Yami helping him stay up right and gradually the rumbling stopped. "Thanks," he automatically replied forgetting he should be using the little Japanese he knew.

Yami was about to correct himself but there was no need too. "You're welcome," came the smooth reply in accented English.

Turning around Yami stared up into the handsome face of a man with short brown hair; he also had piercing ocean blue eyes, which hypnotized Yami. "Hi, I'm Yami," he said forgetting about using his real name.

"Seto."

Seto was dressed in a crisp white suit and Yami figured he must be a businessman despite the fact the brunet appeared no older than himself.

"Well thank you again for helping me, Seto."

The pair began walking down the sidewalk as they continued to talk.

"It was nothing. Have you been here long?"

Yami shook his head. "I just got here late last night. This trip was pretty impulsive so I'm only wandering around right now."

"Where are you from?" Seto asked him. "Your accent is American but you don't look it. You actually look like someone I went to High School with."

Yami laughed. "Let me guess…Yugi?"

Seto's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing again. "That's right. How did you know? Are you related to him?"

"No, I have no known relatives here. A girl…Anzu…stopped me on the street thinking I was him."

Seto snorted. "I pity you. She can be annoying at times."

"Oh? You know her?"

"Unfortunately. She was also at that High School. She was big on friendship and wouldn't leave me alone."

"What's wrong with friendship?"

Seto shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. When you grow up rich most 'friends' are just trying to use you."

_'If you only knew…' _Yami thought to himself. "Ah…To answer you're other question, I'm half Egyptian, half Japanese. As you correctly guessed, I'm from America; I grew up there after my parents left Egypt."

"So you've been here before then?"

Yami shook his head. "This is my first trip. My father doesn't really talk about his native country. He'll flip if he finds out I came here."

"If he's like that, why did you come here?"

Yami shrugged. "I needed a vacation. I considered Egypt but my parents are on vacation in Cairo right now. My mother would just baby me the entire time."

"A parental love can often come across as a nuisance."

"True. But they are only want the best for us."

"Hn. I guess." Seto paused in his steps and turned to look at Yami. "It was nice talking to you but I really need to get back to work."

"Ah, okay," Yami replied with a bright smile on his face. "It was nice talking to you too…could we talk some more later…"

Seto smiled at him and Yami's heart soared; the brunet had a nice smile. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Kaiba Hotel."

Seto's grin grew brighter. "I know that place. There's a nice coffee shop across the street. I'll meet you there at 8pm."

"Alright," Yami replied with a nod of his head. The pair waved goodbye as Seto headed down another street. If Yami had been paying attention during their walk he would have noticed the black limo following them the entire way. As soon as Seto was out of sight, the limo stopped next to him and he slipped into the back.

**

* * *

**

Yami laid stretched out on his back on the hotel bed as he listened to the phone ring on the other end. After spending a full day of wandering around Domino City, Yami wanted to check in on things at home before heading out to meet Seto for coffee.

"Hello?"

"Hey Malik."

"Ooooo….you gonna tell me where you are now?" Yami could easily hear the excitement in his friend's voice and laughed.

"I'm in Japan."

"Can I come? I always wanted to visit!"

"Not right now Malik. I need you there. I need the press to keep on thinking that I'm going to be home. If you leave then they'll know something is up."

Yami could practically see the pout on the blonde's face. "Oh all right. But you better bring me back a present. I like all types of men so I'm not picky in what you bring me."

Yami laughed. "Slut. I'm here for a vacation, not pick up guys for you. Besides I thought you were interested in Mahaado."

"I am! I'm getting ready for the cutie right now."

"So sorry for keeping you then."

"Nah, it's not a problem, I'm a multi-tasker. Although I must say you sound happier now…refreshed."

Yami grinned. "I had a good first day in Japan. I met someone…"

"Oooooh! Tellllll meee!" Malik excitedly begged.

"His name is Seto and he's really sweet. I'm meeting him again for coffee in an hour."

"Why the hell are you not getting ready!" Malik yelled. "Wear those leather pants of yours with the flames on them and match it with a red mesh shirt because the color brings your eyes nicely. You'll get in his bed for sure!"

"You're not my fashion consultant," Yami grumbled. "And who says I want to end up his bed?"

"Take my expert advice Yami, you need to find someone. I'm the only person you've been with in the past three years and although I do enjoy your company I know that's not what you're looking for."

Yami sighed. "Malik, I just met the guy. I really know nothing about him. I'm just going out for coffee with him."

"I'll remember to tell the cutie Mahaado to arrange a trip to Canada for the two of you in the near future so you can marry."

"Malik!"

"Oops, look at the time! I gotta go and finished getting ready! Ta!"

"Malik! You better not hang-"

Yami sighed as Malik did indeed hang up on him. He loved Malik dearly as a friend but sometimes the blond Egyptian got on his nerves. _'This is not a date!'_

Yami showered quickly and then wondered what he was going to wear. Although it _wasn't_ a date, he did want to look nice.

Yami's mind wandered back to what Malik had said. He did like those leather pants that Malik suggested. They were black leather with crimson flames shooting up the right pant leg and fortunately enough they were part of the luggage Yami had brought with him to Japan.

Finding the pants and pulling them on, Yami wondered what to wear with them and again his thoughts drifted back to what Malik had suggested. Finding the sleeveless crimson mesh shirt, Yami pulled it on and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

"I look like a slut," he grumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for Yami there was no time to change, Seto was meeting him across the street in five minutes. Checking to make sure his eyeliner and hair were perfect, Yami hurried out of his room and down the two levels until he reached the ground floor. Racing across the busy street Yami walked inside the coffee shop and looked around for Seto; he found the tall brunet sitting at a corner table; busy, typing away on his laptop.

Avoiding the looks he was getting, Yami strolled over to Seto and sat down opposite him. "You're late," Seto replied before taking his eyes from the screen to look at Yami; his eyes grew wide when he saw what the adopted American was wearing. "Nice outfit."

Yami blushed. "Malik picked it out and would be mad if I didn't wear it."

Seto raised an eyebrow, while his face remained cold and impassionate. "I thought you were alone here."

"I am," Yami replied with a small smile upon his face before rolling his eyes. "Malik is a friend from back home. He insisted I dress like this in an attempt to impress you. He has a six sense and would know if I wore something else; I would then have to deal with him pouting for months after I got home."

Finally Seto smiled as well. "He was right. I am impressed."

"I'm glad…so…what were you working on when I got here?"

"Just some boring business stuff."

"What do you do?"

"This and that…what about you?"

Yami threw him a sexy smirk. "This and that."

"So where are you from?" Seto asked trying again. "I know you're from America."

"California. LA to be exact."

"So you're an actor?"

Yami choked on the coffee he was drinking. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…isn't everyone in LA actors or waiters? You don't seem like a waiter…I doubt one could be able to afford to stay at the hotel across the street on a waiter's salary nor could you take a vacation on a whim like you did."

"Can we change the subject?" Yami asked with a strained voice.

"I'm sorry," Seto replied taking a sip of his own drink. "I didn't mean to seem so forward. I didn't know it was a touchy subject for you."

Yami took a deep breath; Seto didn't seem like the psycho stalker type and Yami got a feeling that the handsome brunet had secrets of his own. "You were right; I act."

Seto smirked. "I am a genius after all."

"I'm Yami Mutou."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the name. "So you _are_ related to Yugi."

Yami blinked; he had forgotten about the person he supposedly looked like. "No, I never met any Yugi."

"You do have this uncanny resemblance to him and share the same name…" Seto mused before shaking his head and changing the subject. "So you're famous I gather."

"Yeah…I'm Yami Mutou…"

Seto shook his head. "Never heard of you; and I've spent a lot of time in America over the years on business."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But I've won two Oscars!"

"Congratulations."

Yami laughed. "I never thought I'd meet something like you."

"I'm more into business," Seto replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you want to own your own company one day or something like that?"

Seto smirked at him. "I already own my own company. I'm Kaiba Seto and I do hope you're enjoying your stay in my hotel…"

Yami's jaw dropped. "But I thought you'd be old or something! How did someone so young get his own company?"

"My father committed suicide."

"I'm sorry."

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "Gozaburo was a bastard anyway, who only wanted an heir to carry on his weapons construction. We didn't see eye to eye and there was a hostel takeover of Kaiba Corporation. My father then threw himself out of a window; I was sixteen at the time."

"Wow."

Again Seto shrugged his shoulders. "I did what I had to do to survive. I'm sure you'd do the same. It must be difficult being an openly gay actor in Hollywood."

"Umm…"

"You _are_ gay aren't you?"

Yami nodded his head. "Yes but I'm not _openly _gay."

"Oh. I'm beginning to see why you needed to get away."

"You can't tell anyone!" Yami hissed as uneasiness washed over him. He was beginning to wonder if he was wrong about the brunet.

"And just who would I tell?" Seto inquired, slightly insulted. "I have more then enough money so I certainly don't have to go running off to the American press to sell my story. I've told you before that the rich do not have friends for they can't trust anyone. My business associates certainly wouldn't care about some rumors of an American actor."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not use to trusting people," Yami admitted as he hung his head. "Before you only three people outside my family knew; friends I have grown up with and knew I was gay since I was a teenager. My career will be ruined if people knew."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Thank you."

"Enough talk," Seto declared standing up. "It's getting late and we have a busy today tomorrow."

"Huh? We?" Yami wondered standing up as well.

"I expect you back here at 9am so that I can give you a personal tour."

A bright smile crossed Yami's face. "Thank you Seto!"

The pair said their goodbyes and Yami headed back across the street to his hotel while Seto entered his limo, which quickly drove off. Yami's heart was still soaring a few minutes later as he stripped off his clothes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Tour

**A/N -** Here's the next chapter, it's already gained a Pysche Seal of Approval (thanks again Dukie). Someone (hopefully that person is also reading this fic)who reviewed _Dancing Queen_ asked for a timeline, which I completely forgot to send them. For those interested the timeline for DQ and the first few days of this fic will be up later tonight in my LJ (link in bio). I need a nap first but it will be up by tomorrow.

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone woke Yami early the next morning. A glance at the clock told him it was 7:30am; far too early even for him to be up. Normally he was only up that early when he had a casting call but even then he would catch a nap while in makeup.

Silently cursing the individual who dared call him, Yami reached over, picked up his cell phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey! How was the date? Did he go back to your hotel room with you?"

"Malik?" he asked in a tired voice. Figured it would be his dumb blond friend who was calling. "Do you realize what time it is here?"

"Well…it's 3:30pm here…" Malik said as he trailed off, lost in thought. "…so that means…."

Yami rolled his eyes. "That it's 7:30am here."

"Oh."

"Forget about it," Yami replied with a tired yawn. "So what do you want? I gather it wasn't just a social call to find out how my night with Seto was."

"Mahaado's a jerk." Yami could practically see the pout on Malik's face.

"I take it things didn't go well."

"Blew me off."

"So who's with you now? Ryou? Otogi? Someone new?" Yami knew his friend far too well and knew that after getting turned down by Mahaado he more than likely sought comfort in the arms of someone else.

"Otogi."

Yami sighed; he was right. "You're not going to be able to make Mahaado jealous. Sleeping around will only make him push you away more."

"Why?" Malik huffed. "Its just sex. It's not like I want a relationship with either Mahaado or Otogi."

"Not everyone is like you Malik."

"They should be."

Yami laughed. "But then you won't be special!"

"True…I should go…I want to paint my toenails before Otogi wakes up. Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it," Yami replied with a small smile on his face. Even at 7:30 in the morning he couldn't stay mad at his friend. "I had to get up soon anyway; Seto is taking me on a tour today."

"Oooo…second date!" Malik squealed.

"It's not a date! We're just friends."

Malik laughed. "Sure."

"It's not funny Malik."

"Yes it is. Have fun on your date Yami!"

"Malik!"

Yami scowled as Malik once again hung up on him. He didn't understand why Malik kept on insisting it was a date. He and Seto were just drawn together because they couldn't trust normal people thanks to their money and fame. Despite only meeting a few hours ago they understood each other; that was all.

After a quick shower and dressing, Yami hurried down to the lobby where he was surprised to find Seto already waiting for him. After checking his watch Yami saw it was only 8:05, a full 55 minutes before they were supposed to meet across the street at the coffee shop.

"Hey," Yami said with a small smile as he walked over to where the brunet was sitting in a comfortable chair. Although it was a surprise, it certainly wasn't an unpleasant surprise. "I thought we weren't meeting for another hour."

"And yet you're already ready to go," Seto replied, causing Yami to blush with embarrassment. Although he wouldn't admit it to Seto, he had been anxious to see the brunet again, which was why he had decided to be early.

"You're early too!" Yami pointed out.

Seto shrugged. "Traffic is better now than at 9," he used as a lame excuse; Yami didn't buy it.

"Should we get going then? Stop for some breakfast someone on our way?"

"I've arranged breakfast for us where we're headed. I made some calls last night and found some excellent American chefs to cook for us today."

Yami's smile only grew brighter. He hadn't had an authentic home cooked American meal since leaving for Australia months ago. "Thank you."

Standing up, Seto placed an arm around Yami's shoulders and escorted him out the hotel door. Not removing the arm, Seto directed him towards the black limo parked at the curb. Immediately they both slid inside the back of the limo and the driver closed the door behind them. A few moments later the limo lurched forward and the pair began talking again.

"I hope you realize limos don't impress me," Yami told the brunet CEO. The actor noticed the divider that separated the front and back of the limo was up and knew it was safe to talk.

"It's more convenient then driving myself with the way traffic is," Seto explained with a small smile. "I personally wanted to take the helicopter but with the penthouse on the roof of the hotel there was nowhere suitable to land."

"Helicopter?" Yami inquired. He had been up in helicopters before, of course, but he didn't know too many people who had their own private helicopter to fly around a city instead of using a car.

"Yes. Have you flown one before?"

"I've flown _in_ one…"

"I'll teach you before you go home then."

"_You_ fly?"

Seto nodded his head and gave Yami a proud smirk. "I'm an experienced pilot in all kinds of aircraft."

"Wow."

"You should see the jet."

Yami gently laughed. The brunet CEO enjoyed bragging but Yami didn't mind; it was a lot better than having everyone kiss his ass.

After a fifteen-minute ride, the limo arrived at a stadium. "Where are we?" Yami asked, pressed up against the window.

"Just wait," Seto replied.

The limo easily drove into the stadium and onto the field. Stopping in the middle of the field, Seto opened the door and got out before the driver could even walk around and open the door for him. Yami followed him, still wondering what was going on.

Yami soon got his answers as his tri-colored spiky hair began whipping around in the wind that blew up from nowhere. Standing next to Seto, Yami latched onto his arm, the brunet seemingly unfazed by everything even as his employees began ducking for cover.

Looking up into the sky, Yami finally saw the large blimp landing next to them on the field. "Impressed yet?" Seto asked him and Yami silently nodded his head. He had never been on a blimp before. "I figured we should travel around in the air since you've already seen the ground view by walking around yesterday. The blimp is more comfortable than the helicopter and slower than the jet so it makes the perfect vehicle for traveling around, giving tours."

Yami frowned, getting slightly jealous. "You give many tours?"

"You're the first."

Yami smiled once again, his jealousy fading quickly. He didn't understand it but he liked the fact Seto was treating him so special. Normally he hated people making a big deal over him because they figured he deserved special treatment for being a star. He knew, however, that Seto didn't care about his star status and was making a big deal because he liked Yami. The actor's heart fluttered at the thought of Seto _liking_ him. It had been a long time since someone had liked him for being himself.

"Are you coming?" Seto asked, looking back at him. In Yami's daze he didn't realize that Seto had left his side and had begun walking up the blimp's ramp. "We can eat as soon as the blimp takes off again."

Yami grinned and nodded his head before hurrying to catch up with the brunet.

Seto led Yami down a series of corridors until they reached an open room where a buffet of American breakfast foods had been set up. Seto watched with amusement while Yami loaded up a plateful of food before plopping down at a secluded table near some windows so he could he could look out at the land below while he ate.

"Have enough food?" Seto asked, sitting down opposite Yami. The actor rapidly nodded his head.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Don't fill up that much; these Americans cooks I paid good money for will be cooking for us all day; I want to make sure I get my money's worth for them."

Yami looked up from his food and smiled. "We're spending the entire day together?"

"Of course."

"Good, I figured the tour would only take a few hours. I mean it can't take that long to cover Domino City in a blimp."

Seto grinned. "Who said anything about a tour of Domino? I plan on giving you a tour of Japan."

Yami's jaw dropped, revealing the half eaten scrabbled eggs in his mouth. Seto was giving him an 'ew' look so he quickly swallowed the eggs before speaking. "Japan?"

"Well you are on vacation; no need to limit yourself to Domino." Seto grinned again; happy he was able to impress Yami. "I figured we'll start with Domino so you can see the city from the air, then head to the Peace Memorial in Hiroshima before heading back up to Tokyo where an American Football game is being played this evening."

"Football?" Yami questioned. Although he himself was only a casual fan, Mana was a huge San Diego Chargers fan so he would throw massive Super Bowl parties for her each year. Yami had to admit it was difficult not to enjoy the game with all the excitement going around.

Seto nodded his head. "The first pre-season game of the year is always played in Tokyo. Kaiba Corporation is a sponsor so I receive free tickets. This year it's the Atlantic Falcons vs. the Indianapolis Colts and it should be a good match up."

"Thank you Seto. You don't have to go through all this for me."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

Seto reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Yami's. Gently he stroked the top of Yami's hand with his thumb. "Because I like you."

At first Yami was shocked but then he smiled back at the handsome brunet CEO. "I like you too."

The blimp flew around Domino as the pair ate. Yami seemed more interested in seeing the sights than eating. Seto meanwhile was content with picking at his food while staring at his tour companion. If Yami had been paying more attention he would have realized that Seto was undressing him with his eyes.

**

* * *

**

After a half hour the blimp began turning Southwest heading towards Hiroshima. Seto, having everything prepared, had a car ready for them when they landed at the city to take them to the monument and museum. As they drove through the busy streets Yami was amazed that only sixty years ago the city had been destroyed by an atomic bomb; no sign of the destruction could be found anywhere among the hustle and bustle of daily life as people went about their business.

"What are you thinking about? You've been quite since we landed."

"Just thinking?"

"About what?"

"About what happened here. It was such a horrible event."

"Which is why we must remember the past and not let it happen again."

"True." Yami grew quiet again as he went back to staring out the window of the limo.

"Something else is bothering you."

Yami sighed and turned his head to look at Seto. "I was just wondering what happened to make my father leave. I'm growing attached to this country; I can't imagine why he would want to leave."

Seto picked up the limo phone and handed it to Yami. "Call and ask him."

"I can't!" he hissed. "It's the middle of the night in Egypt right now, they're probably sleeping…at least I hope they're sleeping, instead of doing _other_ things." Yami shuddered as he tried erasing that thought from his mind. "Besides even if I could call I doubt he'd tell me anything."

"You could ask Yugi…"

"Yugi?" Yami asked and gave Seto a confused look. "But I don't know Yugi."

Seto shrugged. "So? I can put you in contact with him. He lives with his grandfather at a game shop. The old man probably knows something."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it later, we're here." The limo drove across the Peace Bridge, which was built over the Motoyasu River. Finding a place to pull over in front of the museum; Seto and Yami exited the car.

"I figured we'd visit the outside exhibits first," Seto explained as he began walking down the path to this right past the buildings for the museum.

The pair walked down the path together, holding hands. Yami marveled at the phoenix trees; the burnt out trees survived the blast from sixty years ago and the only signs of life were the small buds that adored the tree.

"The seeds from the trees are given as gifts as a sign of peace," Seto quietly explained to him.

The pair continued along the outer east path as they viewed the various monuments. Eventually they reached the Peace Clock Tower, a spherical clock facing three directions made of three iron pillars and chimed _No more Hiroshimas_ each day at 8:15. After leaving the tower they continued their way down a center path, back towards the museum so they could view monuments like the Peace Ball, the Atomic Bomb Memorial Mound; where piles of corpses were brought for cremation; The Peace Fountain, Flame of Peace and Pond of Peace.

The last place they visited before entering the museum was the Cenotaph of the A-bomb Victims; an ancient arch-shaped house where 226,870 names were inscribed for those who died during the blast.

_"Let all the souls here rest in peace, for we shall not repeat the evil," _Seto read translating the inscription for Yami.

Silently Yami squeezed Seto's hand and they moved on their way to the museum despite not having seen the rest of the outdoor exhibits.

**

* * *

**

"Are you enjoying the day?" Seto asked as they settled into their seats in the private skybox for the football game. After visiting the Peace Memorial Museum the limo had picked them back up and returned them to the blimp for a late lunch as they flew back northeast towards Tokyo.

They had arrived in Tokyo early and visited the Meiji Shrine, Sengakuji Temple, and Yasukuni Shrine so that Yami could marvel in Japan's ancient history. "Malik would love it here," Yami had whispered to Seto as they had passed through Shinjuku, Tokyo's large entertainment, shopping and business district.

"Seto, this day has truly been amazing," Yami replied with a large smile on his face. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."

"I already told you I did."

Down on the field the game started but neither Yami nor Seto was paying attention to it. Instead they were staring intensely at each other.

Reaching out with one hand, Seto brushed away one of Yami's blond bangs, which fell into his eyes. The hand then came to a rest on Yami's cheek. "You have nice eyes."

"Thank you," Yami whispered. He blushed as the temperature in the skybox rose and gripped Seto's free hand.

Around them the crowd cheered as a touchdown was scored but Yami and Seto were oblivious to it all. Moving the hand on Yami's cheek, Seto cupped the back of the actor's neck and brought their heads together for a gentle kiss.

**

* * *

**

"I had a great time today; thank you for everything," Yami said as they stood in front of his hotel door. They had left the game early, flying back to Domino so Yami could see the city at night. After dropping Yami off at the hotel, Seto insisted on walking him to his room, holding his hand all the way.

"It was my pleasure."

An awkward silence fell between them. "When will I see you again?" Yami finally asked.

Seto smiled, happy to hear that question. "I have to get some work done tomorrow morning. I'll call you around noon to take you to the beach."

"I can't wait," Yami replied with a bright smile on his face. Standing on his tiptoes, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck to draw him in for another kiss.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and the actor began to hum lightly as the kiss became more intense. Finally Seto pulled away, mouthed 'goodbye' and disappeared down the hall back towards the elevators.

With a huge happy grin on his face, Yami entered his hotel room for some much needed rest.


	4. The Beach

**A/N -** As always thank you very much everyone for the reviews. I forgot to mention last time that I've never been to Japan (but do want to go someplace) so some of the places visited may not be 100 accuate.

Hell's Sorrow - so sorry for forgetting your name last time; I'm horrible with names and don't have much access to the internet at the moment. Ususally I'm on in the middle of the night when I'm dead tired. If you haven't already discovered it, the DQ timeline was posted in my LJ, which can be found in my ffnet bio. It's the entry on Aug 12th.

* * *

"Isis…how long does it take to fall for a guy?"

A small laugh came from the other end of the phone. "You're asking _me_ that? You know I'm married to my work and have no time for guys."

Yami gave a small sigh. It was nine o'clock in the morning and he was bored waiting around for Seto to call. Out of that boredom he had begun thinking about his relationship with the handsome brunet. Things were moving fast and he was falling quickly, which scared him a little. Needing advice he had called Isis. "Well it's not like I can ask Malik, since he would have no clue and Mana would still be at work right now."

"Just tell me what is bothering you Yami."

"I'm surprised Malik wasn't spreading the news," he grumbled.

Isis laughed. "My little brother is too preoccupied with Mahaado."

Yami rolled his eyes; it figured. "I met this guy. We spent the entire day together yesterday and he's picking me up again in four hours to take me to the beach."

"So what's the problem? It's good that you're getting out and meeting new people, especially a guy."

"Don't you think this is all…fast?" Yami bit his lip as he waited for Isis' reply.

"Yes it does seem fast…" she finally replied after thinking about it for a few minutes. "Are you sure he's not a crazy stalker or something after your money?"

"No," Yami said with a small shake of his head even though Isis couldn't see him. "He's rich; the CEO of some big corporation here. He took me on his blimp yesterday."

"Then what is your problem?" Isis yelled. Yami had to move the phone away from his ear so that he wouldn't go deaf. "You met a nice guy who's not after your money or fame. I'll call Mahaado and have him arrange a ceremony up in Canada. Moneybags can fly you both there so you two can get married."

"Now you're sounding like Malik."

"Don't insult me."

"It's true!" Yami protested. "He thinks the same way."

"Imagine that! My brother _actually_ has some brain cells!" Although Isis and Malik were close that didn't stop minor sibling squabbles. Yami guessed that Malik was probably annoying her a lot lately with his whining of how Mahaado hated him. "Be glad you're an only child, Yami."

_'Am I?' _Yami silently wondered, thinking once again of that Yugi person. Everyone was telling him how much they looked alike and shared the same name; but he knew that they had to be around the same age if Seto went to school with him.

"Yami? Yami you there?"

"Sorry Isis." Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Thinking about that guy again?" she playfully teased.

"…yeah…" Yami lied. For years he had told everything to his three closest friends; but for some reason, which he couldn't explain, he didn't want to tell them about some relation he possibly had with a Japanese family who shared his name.

"Follow your heart. It's time that you found happiness. Don't worry about your career."

Yami paled; he had forgotten about his career. He had been holding Seto's hand all day yesterday in many tourist areas. Seto was an important person in Japan and more than likely dealt with just as much paparazzi as the famous actor. Any number of people could have already taken photos of them and were currently getting them published.

Isis seemed to sense his worries. "Turn off your brain Yami. People on vacation are not going to bother noticing you, they're too busy having fun of their own."

"But what happens if people do find out?"

"Worst case scenario is Hollywood shuns you, forcing you to move in with your rich boyfriend and Malik gets to move back in with me once you lose your home in LA from being broke."

"Isis!"

"Hey I'm the one who should be upset. When Malik stumbles home at 4am he's not quiet about it."

That brought a much-needed smile to Yami's face. "Yeah I know," he laughed, remembering what it was like having Malik as a roommate. On more than one occasion Malik had brought the party back home with him once the club was closed. Yami was never pleased upon being woken up during the early hours of the morning to find twenty or more strangers in his home.

"Ugh, remember that time he met those Chinese tourists?"

"Oh yeah!" Yami laughed. "After those two weeks I was beginning to think they wanted to make him an honorary citizen of China."

"Easy for you to laugh, Malik tried setting me up with one of the guys!"

A few years ago Malik had come across a group of seven student tourists from China, none of which could speak a world of English. The group had been robbed, losing all of their money and had been kicked out of their hotel, so Malik had invited them stay at Yami's place for the rest of their trip. Malik had also taken upon himself to be their personal tour guide for the rest of the two weeks they were in the country. Each night they had ended up visiting one of Malik's favorite clubs and arrived back home hours later completely smashed.

"Isis, I should go," Yami said when his laughter subsided. "Seto showed up early yesterday and I'm hoping he'll do the same today so want to start getting ready."

"That's fine, all this talk about Malik makes me want to call him and chew him out."

Yami laughed again before hanging up the phone. It was time to get ready for Seto.

**

* * *

**

Noon came and went without any phone call from Seto. Yami was beginning to get discouraged when finally there was a knock at his hotel door. Scurrying over to the door, Yami flung it open to find a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

Smiling delightfully, Yami grabbed the flowers, which in turn revealed Seto's face. Yami turned his back to the brunet as he went to find something to put the roses in. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," the CEO replied as he followed Yami into the hotel room and closed the door behind him. "I had to visit Mokuba's principal. The little rugrat decided to hold a hostile takeover of his class after not liking what the substitute teacher assigned to his history class."

"You could have called," Yami pointed out in a quiet voice as he fiddled with the roses he was putting into a vase he found.

"I know but I wanted to surprise you."

Yami finally turned around and gave Seto a small smile. He tried but he couldn't stay mad at the sexy brunet. "It's alright. I'd appreciate a call next time though if you're going to be late."

"I'll remember that," Seto replied returning the smile. "We should get going, I'm starving."

"Are we taking the blimp again?" Yami excitedly asked; he liked the blimp.

Seto shook his head. "Too slow. The place starts filling up once the kids get out of school in the afternoon. It won't take long to get there and they have places there where we can eat."

"Oh does that mean the beach is nearby?" Yami curiously asked. He had tried looking up beaches in Domino last night on his laptop but all the sites he had come across were in Japanese. He figured that Seto was going to take him someplace special.

"You'll see."

**

* * *

**

"An office building?" Yami asked in confusion ten minutes later as the limo pulled up in front of a large building that said KC on it. "I thought we were going to the beach."

"We are. Our ride is here though."

Yami's eyes lit up as he thought it over. "That must mean we're taking your helicopter!"

Seto shook his head from where he was seated next to the actor and Yami pouted in disappointment. "Too slow."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Just where are we going anyway? We're already on the coast."

"We're going to Miyazaki," Seto replied as if that explained everything but he only succeeded in confusing Yami further.

"Where?"

"Miyazaki," the brunet repeated. "It's a city down in the southeastern tip of the country."

"Why are we going to a beach so far away? Surely there are places closer to here we could go."

"Trust me, that is the best place to go."

Yami smiled as the limo came to a halt. The pair quickly exited the limo; Seto first so he could lead Yami. Tightly grasping Yami's hand, Seto led him inside the building and over to the elevators.

"This the Kaiba Corporation headquarters where I work," he explained as the doors dinged close behind them. Seto pressed the button for the roof and the elevator quickly begun to rise.

"You shouldn't have told me that. I may get bored one day, decide to pop in for a visit and disturb your work," Yami teased. He was glad there was no annoying elevator music to distract them from talking. Yami's favorite pastime was currently chatting casually with Seto.

"You can come by anytime," Seto replied with a small smile upon his face. "An interruption by you will be rather enjoyable."

Yami grinned brightly as the elevator stopped; the doors slid open to reveal the top of the roof. "A dragon!" he said in surprise seeing the sleek blue jet that was made in the shape of a flying dragon.

"Dragons are a hobby of mine," Seto explained as they walked towards the plane. Yami was a step ahead of Seto, wanting to get a better look at the jet. "So I had a jet personally designed to look like one."

"We're flying in this thing?" Yami asked in wonderment, turning his head around to look back at Seto. The brunet smiled and nodded his head.

"I told you, I'm hungry and this is the fastest way to get to Miyazaki."

Seto helped boost Yami up into the low cockpit; his hand lingered on Yami's ass longer then necessary. Once Yami was settled, Seto hopped in as well and sat in the seat in front of the actor.

"Hang on," Seto warned as the jet began to slowly lift off the ground; the plane vibrated and Yami grabbed onto the handles to stay still. Despite the warning, the actor wasn't prepared for what happened next. The jet took off at high speed as it zoomed away from the building; the force of it knocked Yami back into his seat.

A triumphant smirk appeared on Seto's face as he glanced back at the American. "I told you to hang on."

**

* * *

**

In no time at all the jet arrived at Miyazaki. Unfortunately the sky was overcast with signs of a storm brewing and the water in the ocean was far too rough for swimming.

"It does look nice," Yami admitted as they flew over the area. After he had gotten use to the motions of the jet he had begun enjoying the ride. "Too bad we picked the wrong day to come."

"Don't get so discouraged," Seto replied leaving Yami to wonder what was going on. There was no way they could go to the beach with the weather so rotten.

The CEO skillfully landed the jet at a private airfield where another limo was waiting to pick them up. Yami settled onto the plush leather seat and wondered if Seto always traveled like this, flying somewhere, having a limo ready at the destination to pick him up, or if he was still trying to impress the actor. Yami had a feeling it was the former.

"So where are we going if we're not going to the beach?" Yami asked. His fingers fiddled with the strap of the bag that was sitting on his lap. The bag was filled with things like a swimming suit, a towel, sandals, sunscreen and sunglasses. Seto as well had a bag similar to Yami's that was seated on the limo floor.

"We're going there," Seto replied pointing out the window towards a large dome down the street.

"A football stadium?"

Seto smirked. "That's Ocean Dome," he explained with a laugh. "It's the best beach in the world."

"That's a beach?" Yami asked not believing him. The dome was miles from the coast.

"Trust me."

**

* * *

**

Seto was right. It really was the best beach Yami had ever seen. The white sand sparkled everywhere and waves of the fresh water that bounced against the edge where the water and sand met; murals were on all the walls making it look like a person was at an actual beach that extended for miles and fake palm trees added to the feel that it was a tropical paradise.

After eating at one of the many restaurants inside Ocean Dome, Seto and Yami changed into their swimsuits; Yami wearing red and gold while Seto wore blue and white. Together they walked hand in hand along the shoreline.

"This isn't sand," Yami declared with a confused frown upon his face. The sand wasn't sticking to his feet like normal.

"It's a specially designed sand that doesn't stick and doesn't burn the bottom of your feet," Seto explained as they continued their walk. "The developers spared no expense creating this place."

"But I thought I saw a real beach only a few miles away."

"There is but when you add up all the times you can actually use an outdoor beach it was more economical to create an indoor one."

Yami frowned again. "But don't people miss the sun?"

Seto pointed to the domed roof. "It's retractable. On warm, sunny days it's open while on bad days like today it's closed. Everything here you can experience at a normal beach. Computers control the water, so it can go from calm to rough in a matter of moments; you should see some of the surfing contests they have here."

Yami laughed and shook his head. "This place truly is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was my pleasure," Seto replied, lightly squeezing Yami's hand.

As they continued along the beach, a loud rumbling noise began and Yami jumped with surprise. At first he thought it was the storm outside but he quickly released that there was no way a bang that loud could have come from outside. "What was that?" he finally asked Seto as the rumbling continued.

Seto pointed to where a replica of a volcano was erupting with fake smoke pouring from the top of it. "It erupts every hour."

"Boy they really did think of everything here," Yami replied as the rumbling began quieting down. "It's like we're in another world."

Seto smiled. "That's the idea; now you're getting it."

Reaching the end of the dome, Yami couldn't help himself and waded into the warm water. Small gentle waves crashed against his body and Seto, who had followed him, pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist as the waves rocked them.

"Do you come here often?" Yami asked, resting the back of his head against Seto's chest.

Seto absentmindedly nodded his head. "Mokuba likes it here so I bring him whenever possible."

"Oh? Will he be mad you went without him?"

"I told him it was part of his punishment for getting in trouble today at school."

Yami laughed. "Does he get in trouble often?"

"Mokuba's smart so he gets bored very easily." A proud smile formed on Seto's face. "Unfortunately with the way our school system is he can't skip grades and I can't pull him out to have him privately tutored. He's basically stuck until he graduates high school. I was the same way when I was his age."

Yami turned around in Seto's arms so he could look up at the brunet. "I bet you were," he said with a smile on his face.

"What were you like when you were younger?"

Yami paused for a moment as he looked down and stared at Seto's chest. "Quiet…" he finally replied. "When I was younger my only friend was a girl named Mana-"

"Ah, the girl you're currently dating," Seto interrupted with a smirk upon his face.

Yami gave him a look.

"I looked you up on the Internet after we met," he explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, that's her," Yami confirmed before continuing with his story. "Our parents were best friends so we played together a lot even though we were the complete opposite with her being on a natural 24/7 Pixie Stix high. It worked out though because she would always declare she had enough spunk for both of us.

"When I was ten Malik and Isis moved next door; they were from Egypt and needed to relocate after the death of their mother. Malik and I weren't really close then despite being the same age; he had yet to develop his girly side and seemed too fake for my taste. Isis studied at lot but she knew a lot about Egypt and would tell me all kinds of stories. We quickly became friends and she was the first person I came out to, as she's four years older then me and I figured she could offer advice that Mana couldn't. That's pretty much it for me."

Seto squeezed Yami, hugging him tighter as the waves continued to crash against them. Quickly he brought their lips together for a desired kiss.

**

* * *

**

Seto had also been right about the place filling up once the kiddies got out of school. Later in the afternoon, the place was slowly being filled up with teenagers and families. The surf began picking up as well for the older crowd.

During that time, Yami and Seto decided it was best to leave and head back to Domino for an early dinner. Yami had liked it at Ocean Dome so Seto promised to take him back there before he left the country.

"You know, I was thinking," Seto said over a candlelit dinner that night. "Mokuba and I had plans for going away to our beach house this weekend and we'd love it if you came with us."

Yami's eyes lit up. "Really? I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing," Seto replied with a shake of his head. "The place is huge and Mokuba wants to meet you."

A huge grin appeared on Yami's face, which made Seto's heart soar; he liked it when Yami smiled. "Thank you, I'd love to go."

"Good," Seto replied with a smile of his own that matched Yami's grin. "We're leaving at 1pm. Mokuba has half days of school on Saturday so we can't leave until after his morning classes. I also need to get some work done so I'll pick you up at your hotel shortly before 1pm."

"I'll be waiting."


	5. The Brother

**A/N - **As always thank you Dukie for the editing job and to everyone who has taken time and left a review. The reviews, no matter how short or long, really encourages me to continue on with the story and write it as fast as I possibly can.

* * *

Bronze fingers drummed against the table surface next to the expensive laptop. Impatiently Yami checked the clock on the laptop for the tenth time in a half hour. 11:28am.

With a frustrated growl, Yami shoved the laptop to the side and began pounding his skull against the table. He was in hotel room, bored out of his mind waiting for 1pm so Seto would be there.

Yami debated calling Malik. His friend had called the night before to whine about Mahaado being boring; Yami really hadn't felt like talking though and lamely lied to him that they were leaving early in the morning to travel to the beach house. If he called now, Malik would know he lied and then he would have to deal with his friend pouting.

_'This is stupid,'_ Yami rudely thought. He had been up since 9am, playing around on his laptop while he killed time. Grabbing his wallet, keys and cell phone, Yami stormed out of his hotel room, needing to get out of there but vowing to be back in plenty of time before Seto arrived.

Yami walked down the street, stopping briefly at a fast food place called 'Burger World' for some lunch. Not knowing where he was headed, Yami eventually realized he was standing in front of the tall Kaiba Corporation building.

Yami thought over his options. He still had an hour left before Seto would be ready so he could head back to his hotel. On the other hand Seto had told him just the day before to stop by whenever he felt like it.

With a smile upon his face, Yami decided to risk it and visit the CEO; he couldn't wait the extra hour to see him again.

A happy grin appeared as Yami strolled inside the tall building. Employees were scattered everywhere as they hurried about their business and they paid no attention to the famous actor.

Having memorized his way the day before, Yami walked over to the elevator they had used yesterday. On their way back from Ocean Dome, Seto had told him his office was on the highest floor. Pressing the button, Yami waited for the doors to close but instead an electronic voice came over a small speaker talking rapidly in Japanese. Not sure what to do, Yami pressed the button again and a screeching sound was heard throughout the elevator as the alarm activated.

Clamping his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound, Yami stared in shock as a half dozen armed guards rushed towards the elevator with their guns pointed at him.

**

* * *

**

Yami paced back in forth in the small cell he had been put in on a floor on a sub-basement level of the building.

He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. All he could think of was that the man he knew as Kaiba Seto was a fraud, who probably spent his life savings on trying to impress him these past few days. He must have stolen the blimp and jet, plus broken into building the day before. He was probably only an employee of the company who was pretending to be his boss to find a quick lay. Yami hated himself for falling for the scheme and as soon as he got out of the cell he was leaving the country to go back home where it was safe.

Yami felt like crying as he stopped pacing and leaned up against one wall while hugging himself. He really though he had found someone special in Seto.

"Yami?"

Yami's head shot up and looked towards where the door of the cell was opening. On the other side stood Seto. Quickly Yami glared at him with angry, tear-stained crimson eyes. "You said I could come by anytime I wanted!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot to give you the password that allowed you access to my floor." Seto's eyes were sad as Yami stormed pass him.

"Forgot? How could you forget a small little detail like that?" Frantically Yami searched around for an exit, but everything looked the same to him. "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Yami listen!" Seto demanded placing a hand on each of Yami's shoulders. The actor struggled to get away but Seto was stronger and easily held him in place. "I forgot because every time I'm around you all I can think about is how beautiful you are."

The anger rapidly faded from Yami. "I'm sorry; I just got so mad thinking you lied to me."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry." Seto hugged him. "Let's leave now, okay? I'll take you back to your hotel and you can get your things. We'll then go together to pick up Mokuba; I already have our things in the car so we can go straight to the beach house from the school."

Yami sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Five minutes ago he swore never to have anything to do with Seto again and return home as soon as possible, but now after learning it was all a misunderstanding Yami was quickly changing his mind. "Alright…how did you know I was here anyway?"

Seto grinned. "I was trying to get some work done when it was reported a stupid American was caught trying to gain access to my personal floor and was taken down to the Detention Level for questioning. I knew it had to be you and hurried down here as fast as possible after firing my Head of Security."

A small smile appeared on Yami's face. "Am I that predictable?"

"No," Seto replied with a shake of his head. "I just know you. That's all."

Yami laughed. "We just met three days ago!"

"I still know you," Seto replied with a small smile. Placing his arm around Yami's shoulders, the brunet began leading him to the elevator.

**

* * *

**

"Where's the limo?" Yami asked while Seto skillfully drove the SUV through the busy streets towards Yami's hotel. Seto was sexy when he drove.

"This way is better when we're getting away," Seto explained.

"But this is a foreign car, it doesn't really blend in well."

"Hn. I don't care about blending in, I care about efficiency."

"I was hoping we'd take the helicopter," Yami replied with a small pout on his face.

A grin crossed Seto's lips. "You can't leave Japan until I give you a ride in it so I'm holding it off as long as possible."

"Jerk," Yami replied but there was a smile on his face. The events of a few minutes ago were completely erased from Yami's mind. It was impossible for him to stay mad at the CEO.

Seto waited in the car while Yami ran inside to grab his things. Fortunately the actor had already packed up everything that morning. Snatching his overnight bag off of his bed, Yami hurried back down to the street so he could return to the sexy brunet.

"Miss me?" Yami asked as he slid onto the passenger seat.

"You have no idea."

Smiling he leaned over and kissed Seto on his lips. Taking control of the kiss, Seto gripped the actor's bronze arms and tugged him closer, plunging his tongue inside of Yami's mouth, exploring everyplace he could find.

A small groan escaped Yami. Pressing himself up against the CEO, Yami's fingers clung onto his silk black shirt. Through the thin fabric Yami found Seto's nipples and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

A honk of a horn brought both men back to reality. "I think it's time we pick up Mokuba," Yami stated while his face turned bright red. The windows were tinted but anyone could have seen them if they looked hard enough.

"Good idea."

**

* * *

**

"Do you think he'll like me?" Yami nervously asked while twisting his fingers together. They were waiting in the SUV, parked outside Domino High School, for the morning classes to end so they could pick up Seto's younger brother.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, maybe he won't think I'm good enough for you."

Seto snorted. "He's my brother, not my son. Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it!"

"Would a kiss halt your worries?"

A small pout crossed Yami's face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now you're teasing me."

Taking his eyes off of the building next to them, Seto glanced as Yami and grinned at him. "I was being serious."

Yami laughed and shook his head. He was about to agree to the kiss when the school bell suddenly rang indicating the end of the class.

The doors to the school flung open and the school children hurried out. Yami wondered what Mokuba looked like. _'Probably like Seto,'_ he thought. Eyeing the teenagers, looking for a younger version of the brunet CEO, Yami couldn't help but grow self-conscious; if anyone recognized him it would be teenagers. Slouching down in the seat Yami prayed that Mokuba would be there soon.

"Hey Niisama," a cheerful voice finally said as the door behind Yami opened and slammed closed. Looking over his shoulder, Yami's eyes fell on a young teen with long, wild raven hair and gentle gray eyes. Their eyes met and Mokuba grinned at him. "Hey Niisama's boyfriend."

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled while Yami turned bright red. The teen laughed merrily at the outburst.

"Don't try to deny it Niisama."

"I swear I'm never talking to you again," Seto vowed as he started the SUV and pulled away from the curb.

"You always say that!" Mokuba replied as he continued to laugh. He then turned his attention to Yami as he leaned over into the front seat. "So…has my brother been treating you right?"

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba ignored his older bother, who was beyond embarrassed at the moment. Yami shot the brunet a quick look before deciding Seto wasn't mad, only embarrassed, and that it was safe to answer. "He's been really nice to me."

"I heard," Mokuba replied with a snort as he flopped back in the seat and buckled his seatbelt. They were gaining speed as Seto had pulled onto the highway so it was no longer safe for him to not wear the seatbelt. "I knew something was up when he went to Ocean Dome without me."

Yami brightened, remembering the day before. "It's really nice there."

"It sure is!"

"Mokuba…" Seto said before quickly speaking to his brother in Japanese. For a few minutes the brothers talked rapidly back and forth in their native language until a pout formed on Mokuba's face before he pulled out a laptop from his backpack.

"The drive takes a couple of hours and we have an agreement that Mokuba has to do his homework there and back so it won't spill into our time there," Seto explained to Yami, who was confused by what was going on.

"Couldn't you fly there?" Yami asked, making conversation. "I'm sure that would be much quicker."

"Sometimes we do but the drive is relaxing."

"Niisama just needed an excuse to spend a lot of time alone with you," Mokuba piped up from the backseat.

"Mokuba!" Again the younger Kaiba managed to embarrass his older brother. "Do your homework!"

"I'm just practicing my English," the raven-haired teen innocently replied. "I bet his native language is English…"

"It is." Although his mother and father were both fluent in Arabic, Yami's parents insisted he learn both languages from birth, as they did not want him to get behind in school.

"See! I can learn a lot from him!"

Yami smiled as he watched the arguing in Japanese started up again; he could tell that Seto and Mokuba cared a lot for each other and it reminded him of his own relationship with his friends, especially Malik.

"Can you teach me Japanese?" he finally interrupted; only catching the occasion word the brother's were saying.

"Sure," Seto replied with a smile on his face, forgetting all about his younger brother.

For the next two hours, Seto gave Yami a crash course in Japanese, while Mokuba was content to do his homework quietly in the back. They started slow; with Seto saying a word and having Yami repeat it. To Yami's relief, he was catching on quickly. When he had asked Seto for lessons the actor was afraid it would be a huge disaster but so far Seto seemed pleased with his progress.

"You're doing really well," Seto said after declaring they had done enough for that day. Next to him, Yami was muttering under his breath, repeating words to himself.

"Are you related to the Mutous?" Mokuba piped up from the back. Being a natural genius like his brother, it had taken Mokuba no time at all to complete his homework and he had spent most of the past two hours observing the pair in the front. As far as he was concern, Yami was the perfect person to add to their family.

"I don't know," Yami replied with a frown crossing his lips. With everything that had happened that day he had forgotten about his doppelganger.

"Yugi's grandfather owns a cool game shop," Mokuba cheerfully chatted. "Even if you're not related you should stop by there before you go back to America, just to see it."

"I think I will…" As Yami trailed off sadness crept into his voice; he had forgotten that he would eventually have to leave Japan and Seto.

"The place is mediocre at best," Seto scoffed, sensing Yami's uneasiness. Yami shot him a grateful smile. Seto reached over with one had, clasped Yami's and gave it a comforting squeeze.

A peaceful quietness fell throughout the SUV. In the back, Mokuba was content with listening to his mp3 player while Seto and Yami enjoyed seeking out the quiet comfort from merely being in the other's presence.

Eventually they arrived at the beach house, a two-story mansion on the edge of a private beach. When they had been driving down the deserted road, Yami realized he hadn't seen another car for miles. Upon reaching the house Yami also noticed that another home could not be seen along the beach.

"Are we alone here?" he asked Seto, turning his head to look at the brunet who was parking the SUV in front of the mansion. For a brief moment he was scared something was going to happen to him but he quickly realized he had been alone with Seto a number of times since they had met a few days ago and thus already had plenty of opportunities to kill him if the brunet was secretly a psychotic serial killer.

"Mokuba and I like our privacy," Seto explained with a nod of his head, while Mokuba hopped out and hurried to get his things out of the back. "Even in the city we live in an isolated area."

"After Gozaburo died no one would leave us alone," Mokuba added from where he had the back of the SUV open. "Journalists wanted our first-hand reports on what happened."

The trio quickly unloaded the SUV and Seto showed Yami the room he would be staying in. It was across the hall from the brunet's own room but still that seemed too far away for Yami's sake; he had wanted something closer to Seto.

Yami spent some 'alone time' unpacking and mulling over this thoughts. He liked Seto, a lot, which could possibly lead to love, but at the same time it was weird for Yami to trust someone he barely knew and had just met.

Yami laughed to himself; Malik would have a stroke if someone mentioned the 'L-Word'. Malik was one of those people who were bachelors for life. Yami wasn't Malik however and liked the soothing comfort he felt around Seto. He hoped that over the weekend he'd be able to get to know the brunet CEO better.

Delicious smells brought Yami out of his thoughts. With a cautious sniff he soon realized that the yummy smells were coming from somewhere downstairs and that someone had to be cooking.

Deciding to investigate, Yami exited his room and headed down the stairs at the end of the hall. Following the appetizing smells, Yami soon found himself in the kitchen where Mokuba sat at the table with his laptop open in front on him.

"Hey Yami, did you like your room?" Mokuba asked looking up at him and Yami nodded his head.

"I use to own a place like this in Florida as a vacation home," Yami replied as he sat down on the other side of the table. "It was on a beach but wasn't private. Unfortunately it was a total write-off after a hurricane hit the area. I was away filming at the time and haven't had a chance to buy a new place."

"That's right, you're an actor! I saw some of your movies the last time we were in America."

Yami paled. "You can't tell anyone," he warned.

"Don't worry," Mokuba laughed. "I know all about keeping secrets." The teen then grew serious. "Niisama has already told me not to tell anyone. I do have a question though…"

"What?"

"How are you and Niisama going to get married if you don't come out?"

Yami groaned and banged his forehead against the table. After a few moments he looked back up at Mokuba who instead of having a look of amusement on his face had a look of confusion and sincerity.

"Remind me to give you Malik's phone number before I leave. You two can get together and plan our wedding."

"Whose wedding?"

Snapping his head to the left, Yami found the door that led outside to the porch, which wrapped around the entire building. Standing in the doorway was Seto with a plate of hamburgers in his hands.

"Yours and Yami's," Mokuba chirped before Yami had a chance to bash his head against the tabletop.

"Not again," Seto groaned with a roll of his eyes as he placed the plate on the counter. "Yami don't listen to him, he's just being stupid." Mokuba ignored him as he hopped off the chair and hurried over to the counter to grab a burger. "I thought we'd eat early and then have a bonfire tonight; toast some marshmallows."

"I'd like that," Yami replied with a smile.

The trio carried the food outside to a picnic table located on the beach. A gentle breeze blew across landscape as they ate and small waves crashed against the sand. It was peaceful which made Yami happy as he stared across the picnic table at the sexy brunet.

When they were finished the trio headed back inside to play a game of Chinese checkers, which Yami won despite claiming he had never played the game before in his life, until it was dark enough to head back to the beach for the bonfire.

Marshmallows were toasted until late after midnight when Seto finally declared it was time for bed. While Mokuba hurried off back to the house, Yami hung around by the shore helping Seto toss sand onto the fire.

When the blaze had gone out, Seto and Yami walked hand in hand back inside, only parting when they had reached their rooms. With a goodnight kiss, they finally departed, disappearing into their own rooms.


	6. The Next Step

_**Important **- _Do to a request of my wifey this story has been changed to the rating M (aka R in a normal rating system). There is a **lemon** in this chapter. It is the last thing so if you feel uncomfortable reading it, stop.

* * *

Steam rose from the coffee mug clutched in Yami's hand. It was early in the morning and he was the only one up, seated out on the back porch staring at the water as the wind whipped at his spiky hair.

Hearing the door slide open behind him, Yami turned his head and found Seto strolling over to him. "I made some coffee," he lamely said showing Seto the mug. Briefly he wondered if he was allowed to do that in the brunet's household.

"I know, I tried some and it tasted like shit," Seto replied as he sat down next to the famous actor in one of the wooden beach chairs. Leaning over Seto placed a kiss to Yami's forehead making the actor forget all about being upset about the coffee comment. "Just how many cups did you use to make it that strong?"

"I need it that strong," Yami replied with a bashful smile. "I typically spend 18-20 hours on set per day."

"And Mokuba thinks my schedule sucks."

"What you mean?" Yami took a sip from the mug and gave Seto a wide-eyed look. The brunet was busy picking at the material on his wrist of his black shirt but was also keeping one eye trained on his houseguest.

"I work a lot. More than I should."

"But you've been spending a lot of time with me these last few days. How can you be working a lot?"

Seto gave a small shrug as he looked away, his glaze becoming hypnotized by the gentle crashing of the waves. Yami found he looked simply adorable with the way the breeze blew his dark hair. "You're…unique. You're the only person besides Mokuba whom I've taken a day off for. If I hadn't met you, we wouldn't have come here this weekend. I only told Mokuba we were coming after we spent that day together touring Japan."

Taking a final sip of the coffee, Yami placed the mug down on a small table between them. He then silently stood and proceeded to crawl into Seto's lap.

"Yami?"

"Shh…" Yami whispered cupping the brunet's face in between his bronze hands. The crimson-eyed actor took a moment to gently stroke Seto's cheek with his thumb before leaning in and capturing the CEO's lips with his own.

As an actor Yami had kissed plenty of people, both men and women, throughout his career but none of those kisses compared to the sensational feeling he experienced while kissing Seto. His entire body tingled with excitement as he tasted the mixture of coffee and orange juice in the brunet's mouth.

Feeling Seto begin to respond, Yami allowed the brunet to take control of the kiss. Helping him out, Yami sucked Seto's tongue into his mouth and whimpered loudly when the brunet's mouth began exploring the hot cavern.

Needing closer contact, Yami shifted on Seto's lap pressing their bulging packages together and murmuring delightfully when he felt the brunet wrap his arms around his waist. Gradually Yami began rocking downward, happy when he heard Seto give a small groan as they continued to kiss.

"Do you two mind going to your room if you're going to have sex?"

Yami shot upwards and away from Seto as he opened his eyes in surprise. Spying Mokuba standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, Yami lost his balance and tumbled backwards landing with thud against the wooden porch.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled before kneeling next to the spiky haired actor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so," Yami replied as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Yami was happy to have Seto help him stand up, leaning against the brunet's taller body as he brushed off his designer jeans. A smile appeared across Yami's face when he felt Seto arms snake around his body and held him close.

"I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean that to happen!" Mokuba cried, clearly upset with what happened.

"It's okay Mokuba," Yami replied; at least he ended up in Seto's arms again.

Mokuba brightened up a bit as he turned to his brother. "Although I'm happy for you two, I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll cook you some breakfast." The brunet rolled his eyes before looking down at Yami's petite form. "Anything specific you want?"

"Pancakes?" Yami asked, his eyes twinkling as looked up at the brunet and silently begged for Seto to agree. Although Mokuba had seemed to accept him, Yami was still determined to make a good impression and knew through Seto that the younger Kaiba liked pancakes.

"Can we Niisama?" Mokuba happily cried. "We haven't had some in so long!"

"Alright, alright," Seto agreed, getting the hint.

Both Mokuba and Yami grinned madly as Seto stalked inside the beach house. Normally Yami hated it when someone waited on him hand and foot, always complaining that he wasn't a child and could actually do some things for himself, but for some reason he liked Seto taking care of him; it felt normal.

Seto made the pancakes, which were quickly devoured by all three of them. After everything cleaned up, Mokuba suggested they head down to the water's edge and go swimming but after they had changed into swimsuits and gathered their things they could see from looking out the windows in the living room that the water had turned violently choppy.

"Looks like we're in for a storm," Mokuba said in disappointment as he pointed to the dark clouds moving over the area.

"I was hoping it would have stayed away until tonight after we've left," Seto grumbled. The brunet could have cared less about going swimming but he had wanted Yami to have a nice weekend.

"Don't worry, we can play some games or something and have a great time," Yami told them. Since he visited Ocean Dome two days ago Yami really wasn't concerned with spending the day at the beach. All Yami cared about was spending the day with Seto and maybe getting back to what they had started earlier; after learning about how much Seto cared for him, Yami had an indescribable desire to take things to the next level. Never, since becoming famous, did he think he would find someone who actually liked him instead of his fame and money. "Do you have any board or video games around here?"

"Is the sky blue?" Mokuba replied with a small laugh before scurrying off to find some games.

"We're obsessed with games," Seto shyly admitted as he walked over to Yami and wrapped an arm around the actor's waist. "It was the only thing that kept me sane growing up with Gozaburo."

"I love games too," Yami replied with a bright smile. "As a child I created all kinds of games to play with my imagination. As I got older my parents just gave up trying to give me presents that weren't games. I haven't played a thing in years though. In High School my friends were too interested in going out instead of spending the night in playing board games and then my career got in the way."

"Then this is a good time to start playing again." Staring into each other's eyes they shared a smile. Bending over to accommodate Yami's short height, Seto quickly placed their lips together for a sweet kiss.

_'Mmm…maple…'_ Yami thought tasting the residue of the maple syrup from breakfast. His mind then turned completely to mush as the intensity of the kiss continued.

"Guys…not again!"

Yami jumped away from Seto stumbling in the process but this time he managed to stay on his feet thanks to the brunet's arm still latched around his waist. Guiltily they both looked at Mokuba who had returned with a stack of board games in his arm and was rolling his eyes.

Returning to the kitchen, they began sitting up the first game Mokuba had picked out for them. Yami made sure that he was seated in a chair next to the tall brunet.

"Chinese Checkers?" Yami inquired as he picked up one of the colored balls. "Never played it."

"It's easy," Mokuba insisted.

Outside the wind howled and the sky grew dark as the storm grew closer. Inside however, the three males were warm and cozy playing their game around the kitchen table.

The game certainly turned out to be easy for Yami to pick up. They played three games and despite Yami being a beginner he won all three.

"I guess I forgot to mention they used to call me the King of Games."

"Let's play something else," Mokuba suggested after Yami's third victory, taking a look at the scowl on his brother's face. Seto had never lost before and the youngster could tell that his brother was not happy at the experience.

"How about Clue?" Yami suggested spying the box. "I haven't played it in about ten years."

The Kaiba brothers agreed but soon regretted their decision when Yami began winning all of the games again. As his losses grew, Seto's mood began matching that of the storm outside. The full force of the storm had hit during their fourth game of Clue with rain splattering against all of the windows, loud booming of thunder and the sky being so dark that the ocean was only seen when lightning lit up the sky.

"Miss Scarlet in the Kitchen with the Lead Pipe," Yami announced before looking in the small brown envelope. Happily he then displayed the cards to the other two players.

"Lets play something else!" Seto declared knocking the Clue board and game pieces off of the table with one swoop of his long arm. He then plopped down the Monopoly box. Monopoly was a game he excelled at, being a businessman. For years Mokuba had refused to play with him but he knew that Yami couldn't resist the challenge.

Two hours later Seto was violently chewing the inside of his cheek as Yami bankrupted him. Mokuba had been gone long ago, which left Yami as the victor.

"This is stupid!" the brunet declared with a scowl as he stood and stormed out of the room. Mokuba had expected the reaction but Yami was left shocked and sad.

"What happened?"

"Don't take it personally, he just doesn't like to lose," Mokuba explained as Yami hung his head and dejectedly began playing with the shoe that had served as his game piece.

"Oh."

"Go after him! Talk to him!" the youngest Kaiba insisted.

Before Yami could reply, Seto came storming back into the room and Mokuba wisely exited, leaving the two alone. Yami timidly looked up at Seto and was surprised to find the anger had vanished from the brunet's cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry for what just happened," Seto softly admitted as he sat back down in his seat next to Yami. Reaching out with his arm, Seto laid his hand on top of Yami's. "Losing is not something that I'm good at. I'm sorry for acting like a child."

"I guess it's okay to keep an inner child alive," Yami replied, giving Seto a forced smile.

"Come on Mr. _King of Games_, how would you have reacted if you were in my position?"

Yami broke out into a genuine smile. "I would probably have done the same thing as you."

"See!"

Yami chuckled, his rich laughter filling the room, and when he calmed down he looked at his somewhat-boyfriend. "Are you going to cook again anytime soon? I'm starving!" Because they had been engrossed in games all day, none of them had remembered lunch and it was now well into the afternoon.

"I think I'm starting to spoil you," Seto replied with a small laugh before complying with the request.

**

* * *

**

The original plan had been to leave Sunday night to return to Domino but the storm was still raging well into the evening so Seto decided it was best to wait until morning to head out. Both Yami and Mokuba were thrilled with the idea; the latter because he wouldn't have to go to school the next day and the former because Yami was looking forward to spending more time around the handsome brunet.

"It looks to be finally dying down," Seto commented at around 8pm. The rain had ended hours ago but the thundering, wind and lightning had remained a strong force until recently.

"Too bad," Yami quietly replied from where he was snuggling against Seto's side on the couch; Yami was sitting cozily with Seto's arm wrapped around his shoulders. After Seto's tantrum that afternoon they had both agreed to stop playing games and contently watch the storm together in between sessions of making out. Fortunately Mokuba had left them alone, hiding in his room and playing videogames. Needless to say Yami enjoyed his peaceful time alone with Seto and didn't want it to end.

"Want something to eat?"

"Not really…" Eating would involve moving, which was something that Yami definitely didn't want.

"I guess we can stay here then."

"Sounds good." Yami's mind silently cheered as he laid his head against Seto's shoulder; his eyes drooped closed as he lay contentedly in Seto's arms, never wanting to leave the brunet's side. Tried from the lack of caffeine in his system, Yami began to drift off.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"No," Yami murmured in a sleepy voice.

A small groan escaped Yami as he felt Seto shift next to him. However, before he knew what was happening, the brunet was lifting him up in his arms.

Keeping his eyes shut, Yami drifted off back to sleep as Seto carried him up the stairs; barely his mind registered Seto placing him down on a bed and having the brunet lay down next to him.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

Yami moaned as he woke, trying to move but was unable too thanks to the heavy arm slung across his body. Slowly opening his crimson eyes, Yami was surprised to find he was curled against Seto with his head on the brunet's chest. Tilting his head upwards, Yami found that Seto was also awake.

"What time is it?"

Seto looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "11pm; we've been asleep for three hours."

Yami moaned again and once again buried his face into the brunet's chest; now he'd never get any sleep that night. Luckily Seto understood and nodded his head. Like the actor, Seto was used to getting only a couple hours of sleep a night. Tenderly he stroked Yami's spiky head, loving the feeling of the tri-colored hair slipping through his thin fingers.

"Don't stop," Yami peacefully murmured.

With his free hand, Seto grabbed Yami's arm to pull the smaller man completely on top of him. Willingly Yami settled on top of the brunet, his face still buried in Seto's chest as the CEO continued playing with the spiky hair.

After many quiet minutes, Yami lifted his head and looked into passionate blue eyes. Crawling forward the crimson-eyed actor wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and planted their lips together.

Electric sparks ran through Yami's body as they kissed, their tongues moving in an erotic dance as they frantically tried to inhale each other. Yami felt his body melt as Seto toyed with the hem of his t-shirt and desperately sucked at the brunet's lips; needing, wanting closer contact.

Sitting up, Yami straddled Seto chest and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his bronze chest bare; he then lay back down on top of the brunet so they could resume their kiss. Seto however had other plans and rolled them over so that he was the person now on top.

A whimper escaped Yami as he allowed the brunet to control the kiss. Seto sucked Yami's bottom lip into his mouth and lightly nibbled on it with his teeth. Yami's brain was gone, lost of all coherent thought, barely noticing that Seto's hands were now at his waist trying to undo the button on his jeans. Clenching his eyes shut, Yami allowed his other senses to take over.

Feeling the zipper of his jeans rub against his cock as it was being lowered, Yami automatically lifted his hips so Seto could tug them down his short bronze legs. The brunet's skillful hands quickly complied with the request, removing Yami's underwear in the process, kissing his way down the firm legs until every article of clothing was removed from the actor's slim body. Satisfied with his work, Seto took a moment to stand so that he could admire the beauty before him.

Sensing that something was up, Yami slowly opened his eyes to find the brunet standing at the foot of the bed with a lustful look on his face. Realizing that he was naked, a bashful blush appeared on Yami's cheeks but he made no move to cover himself. Silently he reached out with a hand as an indication he wanted Seto to rejoin him on the bed, which the CEO was eager to comply, lying back down next to Yami's naked body.

With a gentle hand, Seto began caressing Yami's chest; it was firm but not overly muscular, and Seto could tell that the actor worked out a lot to keep in shape for his movie roles. The CEO suspected Yami had his own personal trainer and health consultant back in LA to keep his body fit. A moan escaped Yami so Seto allowed his hand to explore further, first tweaking a nipple and then moving it downward so he could rub Yami's thigh.

Yami's crimson eyes remained locked onto the brunet; everywhere Seto touched a fire would burn in his groin. If Yami's brain hadn't shut down he would have been wondering what the hell he was doing, lying naked next to a man he had only known for a few days. But with Seto things were different and all Yami could do was gasp and moan while feeling the brunet's hand move over his skin.

Yami closed his eyes again but they weren't closed for long; feeling Seto leave his side again, Yami's eyes snapped open to find the brunet standing next to the bed removing his clothes. Crimson eyes sparkled as Yami received his turn to stare at the magnificent body before him, so perfect in every possible way.

Seto rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table, while Yami continued to stare at him, boldly loving the way the petite actor was captivated by his lean body. Finding lube and condoms, Seto quickly returned to the bed looming over Yami's smaller body, their hard cocks pressed together as the brunet captured Yami's lips in another radiating kiss.

"Seto…" Yami murmured as they kissed, lightly thrusting his body upwards so that their cocks were rubbing together.

"Relax," Seto softly replied, breaking the kiss and whispering into Yami's ear. "Let me take care of you."

Finding the lube with one hand, Seto began kissing Yami's bronze neck while spreading the substance onto his fingers. Distracting Yami with his mouth, the brunet tenderly teased Yami's hole, allowing the digit to slip barely inside at first but then shoving it in completely knowing that was what the actor wanted.

Yami's body shuddered, feeling the finger enter him. His entire world was reduced to a lone finger moving in and out of his body; his cock was hard and stiff as it continued to press against Seto's, which Yami knew would be inside him eventually and couldn't wait.

Another finger soon joined the first and Yami clamped his eyes shut as he tried to keep his breathing even. It had been a long time since he had been with anybody and the last thing he wanted to do was hyperventilate and black out before the real fun began.

Seto continued kissing and nipping at Yami's neck while his fingers thrust in and out of the body of his petite lover. Feeling Yami relax, Seto quickly inserted a third finger and resumed the thrusting before his lover's body had a chance to react.

Yami's eyes shot open when he felt the third finger. With wide crimson eyes, Yami attempted to look at Seto but the latter was still busy toying with his neck. Finding the willpower and strength to move an arm, Yami reached up and began petting the Seto's brunet hair.

Feeling Yami's fingers in his hair, the CEO looked up and their eyes met. Silently Yami communicated to him that he was ready and Seto completely understood the message.

Shifting so that he was kneeling next to Yami, Seto pulled out his fingers and picked up the condom he had found earlier. Tearing open the package, Seto maneuvered the rubber onto his aching cock and made sure he was slick enough so that Yami would not be hurt.

Yami kept his eyes trained on Seto as he moved into position. Lifting his hips, Yami placed a leg on each of Seto's shoulders and began to bend as the brunet pressed forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"Ready?" Seto asked slight concern was etched in his voice wanting to make sure that Yami was prepared for what was about to happen.

As a reply, Yami simply smiled and leaned forward so he could briefly press his lips against Seto's. When his head plopped back against the pillow, Yami's tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick at Seto's lips one last time.

Sitting up straighter to allow his lover more comfort with his back, Seto lined up his cock against Yami's hole. Slowly at first, he began pressing his way inside, allowing Yami to adjust to his size. Keeping his eyes trained on Yami's face, Seto watched as the smaller man clutched his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. Once fully inside the actor, Seto paused and waited for the go-ahead to move.

Yami had forgotten how much it hurt at first; he knew however that Seto was anxious to continue. Taking a deep breath he gave a nod of his head indicating he was ready.

Taking things slow, Seto smoothly thrust in and out of Yami. The pain quickly turned to pleasure for Yami, who began moaning and begging for Seto to speed up.

"Seto…please…harder…"

The headboard banged against the wall as Seto picked up the pace. Briefly Yami wondered where Mokuba was, whose room was next door, but as Seto thrust into him again Yami stopped caring; he felt full and complete with Seto buried in his ass.

Seto loomed over Yami, further bending the smaller body as he pounded harder into Yami, encouraged by the whimpers the spiky haired actor was making. Lowering his head, Seto sucked one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and gently bit down on the bud with his teeth, he then rolled his tongue over the tip of the nipple soothing the ache.

Trapped between their bodies, Yami's cock was rock hard and pre-cum had begun leaking from the tip. Yami groaned as Seto bit down on his other nipple, his release coming hard, splattering the milky substance between their bodies.

Yami's ass clenched around Seto's cock as he came, triggering the brunet's release as well. Falling forward, Seto panted as he sloppily kissed Yami's lips. When the kiss was broken, Seto tiredly laid his head on Yami's chest so that he could catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, too hot, sweaty and sticky to move. Finally Seto pulled his spent cock out of Yami and rolled off his petite lover.

Yami dozed in and out of sleep, barely noticing when Seto left the bed and walked into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. A few moments passed before Seto returned, carrying a towel and proceeded to wipe down Yami before tossing the towel behind his head to deal with later.

The actor was completely out of it by the time Seto was slipping back into bed next to Yami and arranging the covers over them. The brunet quickly followed Yami into dreamland as they cuddled together on the large bed.

* * *

**A/N - **Well Seto and Yami have done the nasty after only knowing each other a few days. They certainly fell into bed quick but hey it happens. BTW, just because they've already had sex doesn't necessary mean that they're in love with each other and hopefully won't burn out their relationship quickly by moving so fast.

-Heh, I actually hate condoms in fanfic (lets face it they're not sexy or romantic) but I'm trying to make this lifelike as possible. I'm already plotting ways on how to dump the rubber for future sex scenes.

-Funfact: Whenever I play Clue (which is a lot), 9 out of 10 times the murderer will be Miss Scarlet so I've nicknamed her Bloodthirsty Scarlet.


	7. The Kame Game Shop

**A/N -** Still trying to get back on track after falling behind on the updates. There's another **lemon** in this chapter so watch out for it (its in the 2nd scene). As always thanks goes to my wifey for editing this.

* * *

Things were progressing well between Yami and Seto.

Monday morning the two Kaiba brothers and Yami began the long drive back to Domino City. Gentle chitchat was made between the two lovers the entire trip while Mokuba napped in the backseat, wanting to give his brother and Yami some together before they all had to get back to their normal lives.

"I'll visit this evening," Seto promised as he dropped Yami off at his hotel. Being the gentleman that he was, Seto insisted on walking Yami to his hotel room. "It'll probably won't be until after supper; I have plenty of work to catch up on."

"I'll be waiting," Yami softly replied.

Lightly their lips as they sweetly kissed; however all too soon they were pulling apart.

"Tonight," Seto whispered, giving Yami's hand a small squeeze before walking away down the hall.

For as long as possible, Yami watched the tall brunet until the elevator doors closed, blocking his view. It was only then that he unlocked the door and entered his hotel room.

Taking his time to unpack the small bag he had taken with him to the beach house. He couldn't wait for tonight; even though it had only been a few minutes he was already beginning to miss the presence of the handsome brunet.

After a long nap, to make sure he was well rested for that night, Yami finally ventured out from his hotel room to kill some time while he waited for Seto to return that evening.

After shopping for a while, buying some souvenirs for Malik, Isis, Mana and Mahaado, Yami's stomach began to rumble, informing him that he should get something to eat. Wandering down the busy, it didn't' take Yami long to spot a restaurant which seemed nice enough. Ordering ramen and rice, Yami dug into the food as soon as it arrived.

"You're supposed to say _itadakimasu_ before you eat," a cheerful voice informed. Looking up Yami found the brunette girl from the other day smiling down at him.

"Itadakimasu?"

The girl bobbed her head. "Huh uh. It means _I gratefully receive_."

Thinking back to that weekend, Yami remembered that the Kaiba brothers had said that before eating as well but he had never bothered to question them on the word. "I'll remember that for next time. Thank you, I'll remember that for next time…Anzu, isn't it?"

"That's right," she said sitting down on the other side of the table. "I'm glad to see you've remember me."

"I've been meaning to call but I've been busy these past few days."

"That's understandable. You only have so much time here and there's a lot to see."

Awkwardly Yami used the chopsticks to maneuver some rice into his mouth. "I heard my apparent look-a-like's grandfather owns a game shop, which I should visit. I don't suppose you could arrange a day for my look-a-like to be there."

"Wednesday afternoon; sometime after 1pm. We're both free then and I'll make sure that Yugi is there," Anzu replied as a bright grin crossed her face. Grabbing a napkin and pulling a pen out of her purse she began scribbling down directions to the shop from Yami's hotel. "It's the Kame Game Shop on the outskirts of the downtown area."

"Thank you," Yami politely said as she handed him the napkin.

"I should get going Atemu-san; I only stopped here to get a bite to eat on my way home and saw you on my way out."

For a moment Yami had forgotten he had told her his real name to keep her from realizing his celebrity status. "Just Atemu," he said giving her a warm smile. "You're making me feel old."

"Alright…Atemu." Standing up, Anzu returned the smile. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

The young brunette girl walked off and Yami quickly finished his meal. He still had plenty to do before Seto would arrived that evening, which included lugging all the gifts he had bought that afternoon back to his room.

With multiple bags tucked under each arm, Yami began the long waddle back to his hotel.

**

* * *

**

Yami nervously bit his lip as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower, only a fluffy white towel was wrapped around his waist, but the butterflies were flying at full force in his stomach from the nervousness despite the fact that he and Seto already had sex the night before.

A light knock against the suite's door drew Yami out of his daze. Silently he cursed himself for losing track of him. "Coming!" he called as he hurried out of the bathroom to answer the door. On the other side stood Seto still wearing the navy business suit he had worn to work that day.

"Forget to dress did we?"

A blush formed on Yami's cheeks as he remembered how he was dressed. "You're early."

"I think I'm right on time."

Walking forward, Seto kicked off his shoes, closed the door and locked it behind him. He then wrapped his arms around Yami's waist; Seto passionately kissed the famous actor's soft lips.

"I missed you today," Seto murmured as he began placing gentle kisses along Yami's jaw.

The spiky haired man delightfully moaned while tilting his head back so that Seto had better access to his neck. Yami shuddered feeling the brunet's tongue run over the surface of his skin and he clenched his eyes shut from sheer bliss.

"It was such a nuisance all day; trying to work but having you invade my thoughts." Seto's fingers danced over to the knot that was keeping the towel up and Yami whimpered.

"Seto…" he panted. Bringing his head forward they shared another hot kiss as the towel fell free to the ground leaving Yami completely nude.

Sliding his hands to Yami's bare ass, Seto scooped the actor up into his arms while Yami automatically wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist. Their kiss never broke as Seto began walking forward towards the bed.

When Seto's shins hit the bed, he plopped Yami down on it and fell on top of the smaller man. The brunet's mouth was firmly attached to Yami's neck, sucking on the delicious flesh. Meanwhile one of his hands found its way between their bodies and he began stroking Yami's cock.

Yami whimpered as Seto's mouth began moving downwards across his chest; his fingers were buried into Seto's brown locks and he gently thrust upwards when he felt first Seto's tongue on one of his nipples.

The melody of Yami's cell phone ring boomed throughout the room but that didn't stop Seto who bit down on the actor's nipple before running over the soreness with his tongue.

"Shit…" Yami swore as he looked down at the sexy brunet. "I have to answer that; it could be an emergency."

"I'm not stopping you," Seto murmured against Yami's skin, not halting his work. Sliding down further he began licking Yami's cock right when the spiky haired man picked up the phone.

"Ah…ah…fuck…yeah…right there…" Yami moaned not realizing that he had already pressed the connect button and that the person on the other end could hear what was going on.

"Yami?" Came the puzzled yet familiar reply.

"Malik…" Silently Yami cursed his friend. Unless the blond had burnt down his home he was going to make sure Malik paid a trip to visit Osiris in the Egyptian underworld. "…Hi…" Seto's mouth completely engulfed Yami's cock and began violently sucking on it bringing the actor close to this release. "Harder…so close…"

On the other end of the line, Malik burst out laughing. Quickly Seto pulled away, snatched the phone and hung up on the girly blond.

"No more distractions," he declared shutting off the device and placing it on the bedside table. Yami did nothing to protest the move as he was reduced to whimpering from the lost of having the brunet's talented mouth on his cock.

Still completely dressed in his business suit, Seto stood and pulled out some lube from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. There would be no condoms this time; after discussing it afterwards they discovered that they both didn't care for the device. Both were clean, tested regularly to make sure they were healthy and neither had plans to sleep around anytime soon.

Tossing the lube onto the bed next to Yami he began to strip naked, allowing the expensive clothes to fall to the floor, giving the actor a sexy strip show in the process.

Yami's eyes sparkled when the now naked Seto loomed back over him. Picking up the lube next to him, Yami handed it to Seto while they shared another kiss. Cupping the brunet's head with his hands, Yami gently nibbled on Seto's bottom lip.

As Yami continued to bite and lick at the brunet's lips, Seto was coating his fingers with the lube and his hand was snaking its way back down between them; reaching Yami's hole, one digit was thrust inside.

Yami arched and moaned when he felt the finger making its way inside him. Releasing Seto, Yami's head fell back against his pillow and he quickly began begging for more. "Seto…more…"

Complying with the demand, a second digit joined the first one; Yami's hands griped the bed sheets and he clenched closed his eyes as the fingers brushed past his prostate.

A whimper escaped Yami when the fingers were removed and Seto's weight shifted off his body. Cracking open an eye, Yami looked at the brunet and wondered what was wrong.

"Roll over."

A smile-smirk appeared on Yami's face as he did what he was told. Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Yami blissfully groaned when Seto entered him, loving the way the brunet filled him.

As Seto madly pounded into Yami, one of his arms made its way around the actor's body and grasped his cock.

Yami's body shuddered under the rhythmic assault; a whimper escaped from his lips as Seto began licking the back of his neck.

They both knew that Yami would not last long; pre-cum was already oozing into from the head of his cock, which Seto easily gathered in his hand.

Yami knew that it wouldn't always be like this. He knew that he would have to return to the US eventually. That was his home and Seto's home was here. But until the day came when he had to leave, Yami was determined to live in the fantasy that they were new people with normal lives who loved each other.

With a final shudder, Yami came, collapsing down on the bed in the process; exhausted from their activities. Behind him, Seto continued to pound down twice more before shooting his own release into the actor's body.

As he fell forward, Seto pulled out and rolled to his right so that he would not crush the smaller man with his weight. Wrapping an arm around Yami, they cuddled together as both of them began to drift off.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday was a down day for Yami. It was raining which met he couldn't go out anywhere so he busied himself most of the day by his parents and his friends. Although he was having the time of his life in Japan, Yami was missing everyone as some he hadn't seen since before he had started shooting the movie in Australia over half a year ago.

Finally, after lunch, Yami got around to calling Malik, whom he had been avoiding after the incident the night before.

"Is he still there?" Malik giggled as soon as he answered the phone and Yami silently cursed the person who invented call display.

"Seto left during the night; he's responsible for his younger brother and has to be at work early in the morning so he couldn't stay the night."

"Such a shame."

"Malik…"

"Guess what!" the blond eagerly cried before Yami could continue with his warning. Since Malik was excited Yami knew that could only mean he had met a guy.

"Who is he?"

"Bakura!"

Yami was puzzled. "Who?"

"THE Bakura! The one you stole his job from!"

"Malik…"

"He's so sweet! AND dynamic in the sack!"

"Malik, for five years he's been in and out of rehab; are you sure you want to become involved with him?"

"He's been clean for a while and even has a new movie coming out soon." Yami could practically see the blond rolling his eyes; the famous actor was concerned about his friend as Malik had a habit of finding the wrong guys.

"Just be careful. You're an annoying pain in the ass but I kind of like you."

"I love you too," Malik replied, his rich laughter coming across clear through the phone line. "So tell me! Is that Seto guy good in bed?"

"Malik!"

"Don't skim on the details. You two seemed to have been really going at it when I called earlier."

"I'm hanging up now," Yami groaned, massaging his temple with his free hand. "I need to visit the hotel gym this afternoon as I've been slacking off in my workouts since the movie ended."

"That's not what it sounded like when I called. It sounded like you were getting a very good workout."

"Does your mind ever think of anything besides sex?" Yami asked despite already knowing the answer.

"No."

The spiky haired man laughed and they said their goodbyes; Yami had a date with the Stairmaster to keep.

**

* * *

**

By Wednesday, Yami was seriously beginning to miss Seto. He hadn't seen the brunet since Monday night as they both agreed that too much of a good thing could lead to a messy situation. Nevertheless, Seto was taking him out for diner that night to celebrate knowing each other for a week.

Wednesday was also the day that Yami could track down his look-a-like, which gave the actor plenty of time to kill during the day before that night.

Having an early lunch, Yami left the hotel by 11am, as he wasn't sure how long it would take him to get to the game shop, plus it gave him plenty of time if he got lost.

Following Anzu's instructions, he walked to the train station and waited for Train 8 to arrive. Once aboard the train he counted the stops until reaching the sixth stop and got off. Reading the napkin again he soon found where he was going.

"Hello?" he called out as he walked into the empty shop. The sign on the door had said 'Open' and the door was unlocked but there was no one to be seen in the game shop. "Is anyone here?"

"Just an minute!" a friendly voiced cried out from a back room. Yami was pleased to discover that whoever was there spoke English.

While he waited, Yami looked around the shop, his eyes lighting up at the games he found. Mokuba was right this was a great place to visit.

"Now what can I help you with?" the same voice from before said behind Yami's back. Turning around, the actor discovered a short with gray wild hair and a beard with a smile on his face. The smile however quickly turned into a frown when he saw Yami.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me get out!"

"I did nothing wrong; I was just looking around!" Yami protested, figuring he was in some kind of trouble. The last thing he needed if he was to remain anonymous was for a Japanese shopkeeper to accuse him of stealing.

The old man began yelling at Yami in Japanese as the front door opened again and in walked Anzu with the person Yami knew was Yugi, his look-a-like. Everyone was right; they would pass for twins if it weren't for Yami's bronze skin and intense red eyes.

As Yami stared at Yugi, his look-a-like and Anzu joined in with the yelling, their anger directed at the elderly man. Finally things quieted down and the old man crossed his arms and 'huffed', all while glaring at the confused American actor.

"Sorry about my grandfather," Yugi said as he walked over to Yami. "I've never seen him act this way before."

"I apologize if I did something wrong," the actor replied, taking an instant liking to Yugi. Now that they were closer together, Yami also realized that he stood a few inches taller than Yugi. "I was merely looking around the store."

"Don't worry about it." A cheerful grin crossed Yugi's face. "Anzu was right; we do look alike."

Yami matched the grin on his look-a-like's face. "I was thinking the same thing."

"See! I told you!" Anzu happily cried from where she stood. "If I didn't know any better I would swear you two were related!"

"That's because they are."

All eyes in the Kame Game Shop turned towards the old man who continued to have a sour look on his face. Silently they waited for him to say something more.


	8. The Explanation

"Jiichan what are you talking about?" Yugi demanded to know as he questioned his grandfather but the elderly man ignored his grandson and continued to glare at Yami.

"Your name is Mutou isn't it?"

Yami nodded his head. "My father is Japanese but I've never been here before. I was born in Egypt but my parents moved to America when I was young."

"Hmph; just as I thought; this is my idiot son's fault."

"But my father is dead!" Yugi protested.

"And mine is alive!"

"Anzu be a dear and watch the shop for a while," Sugoroku said with a tired sigh; the old man then disappeared through a door at the back of the room.

"Come on," Yugi said to Yami and the famous actor followed him through the door, wondering what was going on. To Yami's surprise he found himself in the hallway of a home. It was then Yami realized that the Mutous lived in a house attached to the game shop.

"Do you know what this is about?" Yami asked while he and Yugi walked down the hall.

"No clue," the smaller male replied with a shake of his head. "My father, Jiichan's son, died before I was born."

Yugi led Yami to the kitchen, knowing that was where his grandfather would be waiting for them. Sure enough when they entered the room they found Sugoroku seated at the kitchen table.

Wordlessly, Yugi and Yami also sat down at the table, the latter making sure that he was seated nowhere near the elderly man.

"Jiichan you owe us both an explanation and Atemu an apology."

"I will not apologize," Sugoroku darkly replied. "But I will explain. For your sake only Yugi."

Yugi and Yami shared a look, both knowing that was the best they would be getting out of the old man for the time being. Silently they waited for him to begin.

"It began 26 years ago years ago when my son married Sakura, Yugi's mother. After two blissful years of marriage, Syaoran had to travel to Egypt for a few weeks to do some research. When the allotted time was up he returned home to collect his items and file for divorce. Sakura was like a daughter to me so I allowed her to continue living here while Syaoran returned to Egypt, allowing his lawyer to finish the divorcing procedure. A month later Sakura found out she was pregnant; we both decided it was best if Syaoran never knew."

Yami hung his head; he never knew. Suddenly his head snapped up in surprise. "Wait! That means you're my brother! And that we're the same age!"

"Wow," Yugi said, clearly in shock. Slowly he looked over at Yami. "When is your birthday?"

"June 4th."

"Me too!"

"Figures," Sugoroku grumbled.

Yugi eyed his grandfather. "That still doesn't give you a right to be mean to Atemu. He had nothing to do with this."

"He's the reason you grew up without a father, Yugi! He's the reason why I lost my son!"

An awkward silence fell across the kitchen until Yami finally spoke again.

"I don't know everything that happened but I do know my father. If he had known about you, Yugi, he would have wanted to be in your life. He was deeply hurt by what happened here and would freak if he knew I was in this country."

"Sakura was hurt more!"

"You can't help whom you fall in love with," Yami argued with a shake of his head. "And I know my father loves my mother. I'm sure he feels sorry for what he did to this Sakura person but if he didn't love her why should he have stayed married to her?"

"As much as it pains me…I agree," said Yugi. "I love my mother and know she had to have been devastated but I don't think we should blame Atemu."

"Yugi…"

"He's your grandson too!"

Yami watched as realization dawned across the old man's face. Apparently that never occurred to Sugoroku.

"I need to get back to work," the elderly man quietly murmured as he stood and walked out of the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

"This is so weird," Anzu commented to the two Mutous. After Sugoroku took back over for her in the game shop she had joined Yugi and Yami where they had moved to the living room to get to know each other better.

"So what do you do?" Yugi asked. They were sitting next to each other on the couch while Anzu was kneeling on the floor in front of them. "School?"

"No, I never cared much for school," Yami replied with a shake of his head knowing that Yugi of all people deserved the truth. "I'm an actor."

"Ahh…" Yugi said with a smile on his face and a knowing nod of his head. "So you're a waiter."

"What?"

"That's what I heard!" Yugi protested with a laugh. "Everyone who lives in LA and says they're an actor is a waiter because they can't get any acting jobs!"

Yami couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. He already liked Yugi.

**

* * *

**

"…And that was how my joyful afternoon went," Yami said with a small sigh; tiredly he rested his head against Seto's shoulder.

Currently they were seated next to each other in a fancy restaurant, eating, and Yami was filling Seto in on what happened.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Seto said while feeding Yami some sushi. "Do they know you're some big shot actor?"

"I don't think so. I used my real name but told Yugi I was an actor; he didn't believe me."

Yami was fed another piece of sushi. "His loss."

"Mmm…"

"Come on; let's go back to my place."

A bright smile crossed Yami's face and he was instantly wide-awake again. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

**

* * *

**

"Where's Mokuba?" Yami asked, standing by the front door as he slipped off his shoes and jacket.

"At a friend's house. There's some big party tonight and he'll be spending the night."

"Good."

Standing on his tiptoes, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pressed their lips together for a sensational kiss. Yami would never tire of kissing the sexy brunet.

As they deepened the kiss, Yami allowed himself to be lifted and carried up the stairs to Seto's bedroom.

**

* * *

**

For the rest of the week Yami divided his time between Seto and the Mutou family. He even met Sakura, Yugi's mother, and was delighted to find she was a kind woman who didn't feel the way Sugoroku felt. In fact she was helping in trying to convince the eldest Mutou to forgive his son, which Yami was grateful for.

"It's not fair," Yami grumbled one afternoon while he and Yugi sat in the latter's room, playing chess.

"What's not fair?" Yugi asked while one of his knights was captured. "You're winning."

"I meant about what happened," the actor explained and then sighed. "I should have a grandfather who doesn't hate me. I should have grown up here, with you. Instead my father took me to the US where I grew up wishing for siblings, not knowing I had a brother."

"To be fair, Father didn't know…"

"True."

In fact their father still didn't know. The day after Yami first visited the game shop he had called his father and simply said '_Jiichan says hello'_ in a bitter voice. Since then his father left plenty of voicemail messages but Yami wasn't ready to talk to him.

"I just wish I could have grown up here with you and Seto."

"Speaking of Kaiba, how are you two doing?" Yugi excitedly asked; it hadn't taken him long to find out about his brother and the CEO. Yami didn't care though as Yugi still didn't believe he was an actor. "It's hard to believe that it's such a small world that you and Kaiba-kun hooked up!"

"I've fallen for him," Yami replied with happy sigh before frowning. "But I don't know what will happen when its time for me to go home."

"There's a simple solution to that…stay here! You said you wished you could have lived here with us."

"I don't know…"

Yami pondered the option. Most of his movies were filmed in foreign countries anyway and he could certainly afford to keep his home in LA to use when he was there for business. But that would also mean leaving his family and friends. Plus there was the problem that Yami didn't know how serious Seto was willing to take things; the brilliant brunet might only be interested in a casual fling, Yami just didn't know.

"Think about it," Yugi begged, looking at Yami with his big violet eyes.

"We'll see."

**

* * *

**

"Look it's her! It's really her!" Drool dripped from Jounouchi's mouth and four heads turned to look where the shaggy haired blond was pointing at a sexy blonde woman.

"Who? Mai?" Yami asked. He had been hanging out with Yugi, Anzu and their two friends, Jounouchi and Honda, at a mall downtown when the blond began having convulsions.

"You know her!" All heads snapped around to look at Yami.

Kujaku Mai was a famous actress and it didn't surprise Yami that Jounouchi was so in love with her. Yami had met her through Malik at a party in LA when she had been there for a while promoting an English movie she made. Instantly they had hit it off as Mai reminded him a female version of his friend.

"Yeah…" Yami replied and then laughed at their shocked faces. "Come on; let's go talk to her!"

Grabbing Jounouchi's wrist, the American began dragging the shaggy haired blond across the plaza. Quickly the others hurried after them.

"Atemu! No!" Jou protested but Yami ignored him. "We can't bother someone like her!

Not wanting to attract further attention to the star, Yami walked up right behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Mai?" he asked and the pretty blonde turned around with a scowl on her face. The others watched in amazement as the scowl turned into a bright grin.

"Yami!" she happily cried throwing her arms around the actor's neck and giving him a tight hug. "Oh wow! It's great seeing you again!"

"It's been too long Mai," Yami agreed, matching her grin.

"What are you doing here? Are you filming something?"

"No I finished filming a few weeks ago in Australia and am now on vacation where I ended up finding some family I never knew I had." Reaching behind himself, Yami grabbed Yugi and tugged him forward. "This is my brother, Yugi, and these are his friends, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda."

"It's nice to meet you all," she politely said before turning her attention back to Yami. "So where's Malik? He owes me a rematch."

The last time Mai had visited them in LA she got in a contest with Malik to see who could get the most phone numbers but when Mai found out that the only reason Malik won was because he was collecting female numbers along with males she declared him a cheater and had been demanding a rematch ever since.

"Breaking hearts back home," Yami replied with a laugh. "I snuck here without him knowing."

"Ha! Smart move!"

"You're Mai!" Jou finally managed to gasp. He was still drooling, trying not to get the slobber on her skimpy dress.

Mai laughed at him. "You're like a little puppy with all the drool!"

"That's our Jou," Anzu added, joining in with the laughter.

"Autograph!" Jounouchi begged; unaware that he was being laughed at.

"I'll send Yami some things to give to you," she replied with a wink. Digging through her purse, Mai handed Yami a slip of paper. "Give me a call tonight; we should get together for lunch one day before you leave."

With a wave, Mai wandered off through the thick crowd and Jou finally fainted.

"You know Mai!" Yugi said in amazement while Anzu and Honda tried reviving the shaggy haired blond.

Yami couldn't help it as a smirk crossed his face. "I told you I was an actor."

**

* * *

**

"Wow! Look at him!"

"Look at that redhead! She's a fox!"

"Meh, she's no Mai."

Yami laughed to himself as walked into the Mutous' living room that afternoon where the gang was gathered around the TV watching one of his movies. Ever since the other day when they had met Mai, all four of them had eagerly wanted to see all the films he created.

"Oh hey Atemu…Yami…Umm…" Yugi stammered upon hearing his brother's laughter.

"Call me whatever you want," the famous actor replied with a wave of his hand as he sat down on the couch, handing the gift bag he was carrying to Jou who was seated on the floor in front of the couch. "Mai wanted me to give this to you." The two stars had met for lunch that day where Mai had given him the gift to pass onto Jou.

Jou tore the paper out of the bag and pulled out a framed autographed picture of the actress which read '_To Puppy…it was nice meeting you. I'm glad you didn't slobber all over my dress…Love Mai'._

"Mai!" Jounouchi happily cried, clutching the picture.

"Someone's in love…" Honda teased as he pounced on his friend.

"Are they always like this?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi.

"For as long as I've known them."

"I'm definitely not used to it." The only males that Yami was extremely close to were Malik, whose idea of wrestling involved the bedroom, and Mahaado who would rather bore someone he didn't like to death.

"You'll get used to it quickly," Yugi laughed.

Down on the floor, Jounouchi's leg kicked the gift bag as he and Honda continued to fight spilling the rest of the contents that the actress had placed in it. A pair of silk black bra and panties tumbled out of the bag, stopping the fight.

Immediately Jou got a nosebleed.

**

* * *

**

"How was work today?" Yami asked as he met Seto at the front door; standing on his tiptoes he quickly kissed the brunet's lips. Although Yami still had his suite at the hotel, Seto had given him a set of keys and the American actor would often be waiting at the Kaiba Mansion for Seto to come home.

"Long and aggravating." Wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, the sexy CEO drew the crimson-eyed male in for another, deeper kiss.

"Mmm…I bet it just got better now…"

"Definitely," Seto agreed, pulling back a little so he could look down into Yami exotic eyes. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Out on a date."

The brunet's expression darkened. "He's not allowed to date."

"But Mokuba not being here means we have the entire place to ourselves…"

"Hn. Maybe him going out on a date isn't so bad."

Yami grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Instead of replying, Seto kissed him again.

**

* * *

**

"Jiichan…"

"Don't call me that."

Both Yugi and Yami rolled their eyes at Sugoroku. They were in the game shop with Anzu, Jou and Honda as Yami wanted to buy some things and have them shipped home but the elderly man was being difficult as usual.

"Jiichan I was wonder if you had any more of these cards," Yami said holding up a pack of some collectable card game.

"I'll look in the back," Sugoroku grumbled. A sale was a sale after all.

As the elderly man disappeared into the back room, Yami contently watched as the others gossiped to each other. His Japanese was improving thanks to daily lessons from both Seto and Yugi; it was nice not having to remind his new friends to speak in English.

"Yami!" a voice suddenly squealed.

Before Yami could even look to see who called his name strong arms were flung around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" he managed to gasp, mentally kicking himself. He should have known that someone would eventually recognize him. He had felt safe in Japan though and had lowered his guard.

"Get off of him!" Yami heard Yugi yell and in his vision he saw Jou and Honda trying to pry the arms off of him.

"No! He's my friend!" an all too familiar voice protested as the arms around Yami's neck tightened out of fear that the actor would escape his grasp.

Now knowing who it was, Yami wiggled a hand between their bodies and began tickling the person's belly until the arms released him. "Malik!" he yelled, spinning around to face his friend. "What are you trying to do? Kill me! And why are you here anyway?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long!" Yami sighed as he looked at the pitiful lavender eyes. It was true; it had been months since they had been together since Yami had expected to be home weeks ago.

"Alright you're forgiven but why are you here?"

"Well…I had been planning on visiting Li and the other's in Beijing…" Malik began and Yami rolled his eyes at the mention of the Chinese tourists the blond had befriended after they had been robbed while on a vacation in LA. "But changed plans at the last minute when you decided to come here."

"That still doesn't explain how you found me…"

A bright smile crossed Malik's face. "Mai. I'm staying with her."

"Mai…" Jou happily sighed in the background and everyone ignored him.

"Figures," Yami grumbled before turning his attention to the others who had staring at both Yami and Malik the entire time. "Everyone this is Malik. Malik these are Yugi, Anzu, Honda and the love struck one is Jounouchi."

"Hello!" Malik cheerfully said as he waved at them, while they continued to stare, unsure of how to react to the blond.

For some reason, Yami knew his vacation just got a bit more interesting.


	9. The End of the Vacation

The techno music blared throughout the club. At a table sat Yami, propping his head up with his arm; his crimson eyes were gazing at the dance floor where Malik and Mai had a sexy little number going on as they ground together, becoming the fantasies of the majority of the patrons, including the shaggy-haired blond who sat next to the famous actor.

"Look at her!" Jou cried, practically drooling. For some strange reason, which Yami didn't understand, Mai had insisted he invite Jounouchi along for their night out.

The song changed to a slow one so Mai and Malik wandered back over to the table. Malik plopped down next to Yami and quickly gulped down the rest of his latest drink. Mai, on the other hand, stood at the end of their table and grinned down at their invited guest.

"Wanna dance?" the blonde actress asked Jou, whose eyes were glued to her breasts – which were practically popping out of the skimpy purple dress she was wearing.

"Gaa…" Was all Jou could say, his mouth full of drool.

"I think that means 'yes'," Malik laughed; Mai grabbed Jou's wrist and began dragging him towards the dance floor. Now that they were alone, Malik flung a bare arm around Yami's neck and pressed his lips to the actor's cheek.

Yami was used to this. Whenever Mai was in LA the three of them would always end up at some club. Normally Yami had fun during those outings, as it was one of the rare times he was able to forget about work, but this time was different; he missed Seto.

"Malik, I think I'm going to get out of here," Yami said with a small sigh. "I'm not really having a lot of fun tonight."

"Aww…you miss your boy toy!" Malik cried with a giggle. He threw his other arm around Yami's neck and hugged the actor tighter. "He must be really hot! I want to meet him!"

"Malik…"

"Don't worry; I miss my boy toy too!"

Yami stared at his intoxicated friend; he hadn't realized that Malik had fallen so hard for Bakura. Wiggling out of the blonde's grasp, Yami patted him on the back. "Come on and let's go. You can have phone sex with him or something."

Making sure that Mai saw they were leaving, the two friends headed out of the club where they found a taxi. First, Malik was dropped off at Mai's place since he was staying with her for his trip, and then Yami instructed the taxi driver to take him back to his hotel. It was late, too late to visit Seto that night.

Flopping down on his bed, still fully clothed, Yami attempted to fall into a dreamless sleep. He only wanted morning to come so that he could visit his sexy lover. After a half hour though, Yami was up pacing his room, unable to sleep.

Stripping down so that he was only wearing leather pants, he began walking from one wall to the next. He wanted to sleep but with each step he took he found himself becoming more and more awake.

The shrill ring of Yami's cellphone tore through the room, halting the actor's footsteps. Thinking it was Malik; Yami stormed over to the phone and flung it open.

"You better not be calling me, wanting a three-way phone sex conversation!"

"What?"

Yami's eyes widened in alarm and he felt like banging his head against the wall out of stupidity. "Seto! I thought you were Malik!"

"I assure you, I'm not," came the smug familiar voice of the handsome Japanese man.

"So what do you want?" Yami asked, keeping his voice as casual as possible. Inside he was glowing due to the fact Seto had called him so late at night; the sun would be rising in a few hours.

"I was just wondering if you had gotten back alright from your night out with your friends."

Yami walked over to his bed and laid flat down on his back before speaking again. "Yeah, I got in an hour ago."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah I can't sleep."

"Same." A moment of silence followed, making Yami think Seto had left him, when suddenly the brunet finally started speaking again. "Do you want to come over? We could watch the sun rise from here. It's beautiful."

A smile crossed Yami's lips. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up in a half hour."

Yami showered while waiting for Seto to arrive, afterwards dressing comfortably in designer jeans, a stylish sleeveless t-shirt and leather jacket. By the time he was finished making sure his spikes were perfect there was a knock at the door.

In a hurry, Yami rushed over and flung it open. "Hey," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Without speaking Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, bent down and gave the actor a kiss.

"I missed you," the brunet whispered when he and Yami broke apart.

"Me too."

Hand in hand, Seto and Yami walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

"It should be soon," Yami sleepily murmured from where he sat between Seto's legs; his head was resting against the brunet's chest and strong arms were wrapped around his body holding them close together. Seto on the other hand was leaning up against a tree while they sat on a blanket waiting for the sun to rise.

"I'm glad you agreed to come," Seto whispered into Yami's ear.

"Me too."

Yami's eyes fell shut as the first rays of sun fell across the Kaiba estate. When the ball of burning fire was fully in the sky, Seto stood, picking the sleeping actor up in his arms, and carried Yami inside.

**

* * *

**

"So when can I meet him?" Malik asked before snaking his tongue out to take a lick of the ice cream cone he currently enjoying. It had been two days since the night out at the club but still an opportunity hadn't arisen for Malik to meet the brilliant brunet who had captured Yami's heart.

"I don't know; he's awfully busy," Yami replied with a shake of his head as they continued to walk down the path. Wanting some fun, Yami, Malik, Yugi and Jou had gone to Kaiba Land for the afternoon. The place had actually started out as a huge gaming center but in recent years an enormous theme park was added on to it.

"Kaiba's a jerk," Jounouchi grumbled as the foursome walked towards the line for another roller coaster.

Yugi chuckled. "You only say that because he beat you at everything when we were in high school!"

"Plus you've been moody all day since finding out Mai couldn't come since she has to do a photo shoot," Malik pointed out with a laugh.

"Mai…" Jou happily sighed with a love-struck look on his face. Yami didn't really want to know what was happening between the shaggy haired blond and the actress.

They waited in line for what seemed like forever, moving forward hardly at all.

"Why do we have to wait?" Malik finally complained. He was used to special treatment when out with Yami, as back home people would bend over backwards to make sure the famous actor was satisfied. "Doesn't your boy toy own this place?"

"Malik…" Yami warned. The last thing he needed at the moment was for Malik to throw a diva fit over having to wait in line.

"Come on pull some power!"

"Malik!"

"Umm…if we don't want to draw attention to ourselves you may want to quiet down…" Yugi nervously warned as people began to turn and stare at them.

"Sir, you're going to have to come with me," a burly security said as he approached them in line.

"I tried to warn you," Yami told his friend in a know-it-all tone of voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in smug satisfaction.

"Actually sir, I was speaking to you."

Crimson eyes snapped open as he angrily glared at the guard. "What! What did I do?"

"I'm just following orders sir."

Malik laughed as Yami stormed off after the security guard. The actor couldn't understand what had happened; he had done nothing wrong. He was definitely going to have to get Seto involved now, although he hated having the sexy brunet rescue him all the time.

The guard led Yami to a tall building where the main gaming center was held. They rode up the elevator in silence until reaching the top floor. With a ding, the elevator came to a stop and the guard began leading Yami down the hallway, their footsteps echoing through the quietness. When they reached a set of massive doors, the guard stopped and stepped to the side.

"Go in," the guard commanded to Yami as the doors swung open by themselves.

Ready to meet his fate Yami confidently strolled inside, the doors automatically closing behind him. The office was huge but sparsely decorated; in front of enormous windows sat a desk with its chair facing away from Yami as whoever sat in it was busy staring out at the park.

"You've been causing quite the disturbance today," a cool voice said that Yami instantly recognized.

"How so?" Yami inquired with a smirk upon his face. The chair swung around to reveal Seto who matched the actor's smirk. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm overseeing the operations here for the day," Seto explained as the smirk faded away into a warm smile. "I keep on getting distracted by seeing you on the security cameras."

Strolling over, Yami plopped himself down in his lover's lap. After a quick kiss, Yami turned his attention to Seto's computer which video fed of the camera his friends were on. "Your lines are slow."

"Only on purpose."

Picking up his phone, Seto made a call, speaking in rapid Japanese of which Yami caught nothing. A few moments later the line began moving again.

"Bastard," Yami laughed. "You were looking for a reason to have security take me in."

"Fortunately you have a spoiled friend."

"That's Malik all right."

"Hn."

Tired of talk, Seto began nibbling on the back of his petite lover's neck.

"Come on!" Yami declared as he hopped to his feet and tugged on Seto's hand, dragging him up as well. "He wants to meet you!"

"Yami…I'm supposed to be working."

"A minute ago you were nibbling my neck. I fail to see how that is considered working."

Yami watched as Seto heavily sighed and then give a forced smile. "Alright…but you have to come stay with me tonight."

"Don't I always?" Yami asked with a laugh.

Walking hand in hand, Yami and Seto quickly made their way back to the park. It didn't take long to find the others as they were in the process exiting the roller coaster Yami had left them at.

"Kaiba!" Jou growled, being the first to see Yami and Seto walking towards them. Clenching his fist, Jou threateningly waved it at the CEO.

"Uncivilized as always I see."

"Why you-"

"Jou talk to Mai!" Yami quickly intervened, tossing his cellphone at the shaggy haired blond. "Just find her name in the address book."

With hearts in his eyes, Jou scampered off to talk in peace, leaving the rest free to talk without worry of a fight.

"Such an obedient puppy," Malik commented, watching Jou's retreating form.

"Hmph," Seto replied in a muffled laugh.

Twirling his fingers in his long blond hair, Malik turned his attention to the tall brunet. "You're cute," he purred. "I can see why Yami likes you."

Yami slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. Only Malik would want to embarrass him whenever possible. "Be nice or I'm telling Isis."

A look of horror washed over Malik's face.

"Your older sibling huh?" Seto commented as a smirk crossed his face. He had seen Malik's look on Mokuba many times when his brother had gotten into trouble.

Silently Malik nodded his head.

Things began to smooth out after that, especially since Jounouchi was a long time in returning from talking to Mai and Malik was being good. Seto didn't talk much but Yami didn't care, he knew how the sexy CEO could be.

With Seto around, Malik got his wish of skipping lines, which of course made the blond instantly love Yami's boyfriend. After an hour though, Seto was finally free from Yami's grasp to go back to work and the others went back to enjoying the park.

**

* * *

**

Another week went by and Yami continued having the time of his life. However at the back of his mind was now a constant little voice telling him that he would eventually have to go home. Mahaado was keeping him up to date on things and many scripts were coming in that he eventually had to read. Plus there was the fact that he would have become bored with his vacation long ago if it hadn't been for Seto.

Not wanting to keep things between himself and Seto, Yami brought up his concerns one evening while sharing a romantic dinner.

"Home huh?"

Silently Yami sadly nodded his head. When he finally was able to speak it was obvious from his voice that he was stressed. "Work is calling me. I have scripts to read, appearances to do, awards to collect…Malik is leaving on Monday and…I don't-"

"It's a good thing my own work is taking me to your country then," the brunet casually replied while taking a sip of his wine. Bug-eyed, Yami stared at him.

"What?"

"For the past two years I've been going through the various stages of building a Kaiba Land in your own back yard. Construction begins in a month so I'll have to spend a lot of time there."

Yami's heart soared and he felt like lunging across the table, throwing his arms around Seto's neck but he figured the expensive restaurant wouldn't be too pleased if he did that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto shrugged and gave a small amused smile. "Well ever since someone decided it was okay for Mokuba to date, he found himself a girlfriend and didn't want to leave. I wouldn't be able to go without him but fortunately they broke up the other day and I then had the joyful task of finding a tutor in California he liked as the one we used in the past decided to move to the other side of the country. In conclusion, nothing was final until this afternoon but you began talking before I could tell you."

"I'm an idiot."

"You're also sexy."

Yami grinned. "Will you be staying there long?"

"A year; with multiple trips back to Japan on short business trips to keep an eye on things here."

Yami knew there would be dangers; with Seto in the US with him it would be hard to keep their relationship a secret; those in Domino didn't care but LA was a whole different world and his career would be at sake. However being without Seto would be a lot worse.

"So that means if I leave with Malik on Monday, it'll be a month until we see each other again, right?"

"Yes," Seto replied, suspiciously eyeing the crimson-eyed actor.

"So why don't get out of here and make the most of the time we have left?"

A sly smile appeared on Seto's lips. "I like the way you think."


	10. The Beginning of the End

A nervous buzzing ran throughout Yami's body as he wiped his sweaty palms across his leather covered ass. Seto would be arriving soon and it would be the first time they'd see each other since Yami had left Japan. The brunet CEO had arrived in the country earlier that day but to avoid gossipy talk they had agreed that they would wait until Seto came by Yami's place that  
night.

Yami bit his bottom lip as he took another glance at the clock; only ten more minutes to go.

Malik had left earlier that that evening, heading out on a date with Bakura, to give Yami and Seto some time alone. The other actor was a known slut and womanizer so he had fewer potential rumors to be worried about. Nevertheless, Yami thought it was unwise for his friend to become so involved with Bakura, but the blond was head over heels in love, so he hoped Malik knew what he was doing.

The glittery red shirt Yami wore sparkled as it passed under the dim lights while Yami paced. Candles were scattered everywhere, creating a romantic glow, and Yami hoped he didn't accidentally burn down his home. One minute.

The door rang right on time and Yami hurried to answer it.

"Hey," the sexy brunet said with a smile on his face.

Seto towered over the short actor, wearing an all black outfit hidden under a purple trench coat; Yami had been quick to learn that the blue-eyed brunet had a fetish with that type of jacket and thought that Seto definitely looked sexy in them.

Yami's tongue was in a twist as he stared up at the brunet and for a moment he forgot how to speak. "Uhh…"

Seto smirked. "It's good you to see you too." Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pressed their lips together.

Yami moaned into the kiss, his fingers clutching Seto's silk shirt. They had talked every day since they parted but it felt as if it had been a lifetime since they had been together.

Pulling apart Yami wasted no time in taking Seto's hand and leading him to his bedroom where they could continue their fun.

**

* * *

**

Time went by fast for both Seto and Yami. They both did their own thing during the day and would get together at night.

Within weeks of Seto arriving, Yami found himself drawn towards a new script for an action movie. The only catch was that he would almost immediately have to start intense martial arts training and wire work. Wanting to do something different, Yami agreed to star in the lead role and soon found himself in a training facility learning all the stunts he would have to do and preparing for the role alongside the other actors in the movie.

"Let's break for lunch!" the trainer yelled, and Yami sighed in relief as he was unfastened from the body harness.

Sweat dripped down Yami's body as he and the other actors wiped down their brows and arms before heading off to the cafeteria of the facility where their lunch was going to be delivered from a local restaurant.

Next to Yami walked his female co-star of the movie, a pretty foreign girl with long blue-white hair, which had been pulled back into a ponytail to be kept out of the way during training, who went by the name Kisara. It was Kisara's second movie in the US and her first blockbuster role so Yami had quickly befriended her.

"Have you heard if they found a replacement for Todd yet?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

Todd Cotter, another actor, had been hired to play the villain in the film but due to a motorcycle accident three days earlier he had to pull out of the role.

Yami's brow wrinkled as he tried remembering what he had been told. "I heard they did hire someone new and he's supposed to show up this afternoon but they didn't tell me who."

"That'll be good; we'll be able to progress further in our training with the role filled again."

Both Yami and Kisara had fights with the villain that they needed to prepare for. Thus far they were only able to work on their own fight with each other that would take place early in the film before Kisara's character turned from evil to good.

Entering the cafeteria the pair found a table near where a plasma TV was set up and waited for their food to arrive. On the TV screen was the local news, which was running a report on the construction of Kaiba Land, which was now into its second month of being built. As Seto came on the screen in a pre-recorded interview, Yami couldn't help but have his attention being  
drawn toward his handsome boyfriend.

"He certainly is captivating, isn't he?" Kisara piped up.

"Yeah…"

"Pity, he's gay. Well…pity for me at least."

Yami, startled by her statement, shot his head sideways to look at her. "Wha…?"

"A girl can tell these things," she replied with a wink.

"You can tell that from a TV interview?"

"No…I've met him before." Turning her body slight, Kisara pulled back the edge of her tank top and showed Yami a tattoo she had of a white dragon, which he recognized as one that Seto was so fond of. "I designed it," she explained as she turned back around. "Mr. Kaiba found the design on the Internet and commissioned me to design it for him in a variety of poses. This was a few years ago before I started acting."

"And he told you he was gay?" Although Yami believed her story about the dragon, he doubted that his boyfriend would just flat out tell her his sexuality.

"No, but I could tell." A knowing smile crossed Kisara's face. "Like I said, a girl can tell."

Yami didn't know quite how to respond to that as he nervously shifted in his seat. Fortunately Mahaado soon arrived with food for him and Kisara; since the female foreign actress didn't have her own assistant, Yami graciously had Mahaado pick up lunch for her as well. Staring down at his pita, however, Yami lost his appetite.

"Don't worry," Kisara whispered to him in between gulping down some bottled spring water. "You have nothing to fear from me. I've known since we met two weeks ago and would have told someone by now if I cared."

"It's not that easy," Yami murmured. Ever since Seto arrived in the country he lived with the constant fear that they would be discovered.

"Oh? You have a boyfriend? I thought so."

"How?" Yami asked, giving her a confused look.

"Well, we've been training together for the past four and a half days and some of the time you show up happier than normal. I just assumed you were seeing someone."

Yami quietly groaned. "Am I that obvious?"

"It's hard to hide happiness."

"I'm screwed if this gets out," Yami muttered.

Kisara absentmindedly played with the wrapping on the water bottle while figuring how she was going to reply. "I guess you need to figure out which is more important to you."

The pair dropped into silence as they finished their lunch, Yami finally deciding to eat as he thought about what Kisara said. All too soon, however, lunch was over and they were back to training, suspended high in the air, facing each other to get used to moving on the wires in close proximity.

"Those would be useful for sex."

Caught off guard, Yami lost his balance and flipped over backwards, hanging upside down. "Bakura?"

"How's it hanging, _Atemu_?"

Yami scowled; Bakura always called him that and he didn't like it. "What are you doing here?" The blood was rushing to his head from being upside down but he didn't care.

"Training." The white-haired actor shrugged. "I was hired for a film role after some jackass ended up in the hospital."

Yami glared at Bakura's back as he strolled off to privately speak with the training instructor. He hated the idea of having to work with Bakura. There was something about Malik's boyfriend that he didn't like.

"Friend of yours?" Kisara dryly asked from where hung close by.

"Not exactly," Yami grumbled as he flipped back over so he now right side up. "He's dating a friend of mine."

"Ah. By the way you were acting I suspected him to be an ex or something."

"No way!"

Kisara gave him a gentle smile. "Good. I don't like the vibes coming from that one."

**

* * *

**

From that day on, Yami's life was split in two. When he was at home, he couldn't be happier. Seto would make sure their schedules matched up nicely so that they could spend as much time as possible together. Mostly they hung out at the mansion Seto had rented for his trip as Mokuba spent most of his time off playing tourist, leaving them to have some peace and quiet.

When Yami did to go his own home he made sure it was when Bakura wasn't around. The white-haired actor had taken it upon himself to start hanging out there when he wanted to spend time with Malik. Yami purposely made sure that Seto's name was never brought up around Bakura even though Malik would say that he was being ridiculous.

At work the training continued as the filming date for the movie was getting closer and closer. At every opportunity Bakura would take a cheap shot at Yami, hitting him after the trainer told them to break.

"I can't believe him," Kisara muttered one afternoon as she helped Yami to his feet. Gently Yami rubbed his side where Bakura had punched him right after the trainer had called an end to the day. "It's like he hates you or something."

"Bakura got into some trouble a while back and I was given a role that he had been fired from," Yami explained as they began walking out of the large training room. "I think he's still bitter."

"And he's dating your friend?"

"Unfortunately."

Kisara and Yami said their goodbyes and went their separates ways as they left the building. Yami wanted more than anything to immediately head over to Seto's place, but needed to pick up some clean clothes from his own home first.

Fortunately by the time he pulled his sleek sports car into his driveway it appeared that no one was around.

Yami sighed with relief as he entered his home. His initial thoughts had been correct in that neither Malik nor Bakura were around.

Hurrying to his bedroom, Yami began packing some clean clothes in a bag. There was a month left in their training before filming started and Yami hoped he could avoid Bakura outside of work until then, which meant spending most nights at Seto's place. Fortunately Seto was always glad to share his bed with the spiky-haired actor.

As he was zipping close his suitcase however, the phone rang and Yami had to hastily pick it up. "Hello?"

"Are you still planning on coming over tonight?"

A smile crossed Yami's face; he couldn't help but grin whenever he heard Seto's voice. "Yeah."

"Change of plans then. Mokuba decided to fly some friends of his in without telling me."

Yami's heart sunk. "Oh."

"Don't worry," Seto laughed. "I'll come over there instead."

"We may not be alone though…"

"Is Malik there now?"

"No…"

"Good, I'll be over in ten minutes. We'll barricade the door when I get there so he can't get in. Let him find somewhere else to stay for the night."

Yami laughed; only Seto would come up with a plan like that.

True to his word, Seto showed up in eight minutes and although they didn't barricade the door, they quickly locked it and hoped Malik got the hint when he returned.

Late that night they laid naked on Yami's king size bed, cuddled together, relishing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

**

* * *

**

Yami scowled when a pounding was heard at his front door, as he did up his red robe to answer it. Yami's week and weekend had not gone so well, as Seto had to fly back to Japan on business leaving the petite actor in not in best of moods. All he wanted was to have a peaceful morning before going into work and finishing up his last week of training; not be bothered by someone dared to disturb him so early. Fortunately Seto would be back in the morning.

"What?" he snarled as he flung the door open. To his surprise, it was Mahaado on the other side of the door, which immediately confused Yami, as he knew that his long time friend and assistant would not be paying a social call so early. "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong," Mahaado replied, holding up the latest edition of a tabloid paper, which would be released to the general public the following day. On the cover were several pictures of Seto and Yami in compromising positions.

Yami snatched the paper away from Mahaado and stared down at the photos in shock, the blood draining from his face. "Oh god…"

"There's no time to stop the publication of this; I only found out through a source," Mahaado gloomy explained. "Word is leaking out now about it and by tonight every TV channel in the area is going to be reporting on this."

"But this is my bedroom!" Yami argued, while pointing at the biggest picture of him and Seto cuddled together on his bed while they were sleeping. The blankets covering them had fallen down a little revealing their bare chests. "This can't be legal! I'll sue!"

"There's no time! And you can't deny the allegations since they have _pictures_! I can't believe you were so careless!"

"I _wasn't_!" It then dawned on Yami what could have happened. Leaving Mahaado in the doorway, Yami stormed through his home until he reached Malik's room and began beating on the door with his fist. A few minutes later a bleary-eyed Malik opened the door.

"Wha?" he asked with a yawn. Malik Ishtar did not do mornings.

"This!" Yami cried, shoving the paper into Malik's face; immediately the blond woke up.

"What? How did this happen?"

"You tell me since it's my bed!"

"But…" Malik cut off as he thought about it and ended up sinking to his knees when he realized what happened. "Oh no…"

"Well…?"

"A few weeks ago…Bakura and I…I looked in your room since it was pretty late and saw you with Seto so I let you be." Tears began falling from Malik's lavender eyes as he continued explaining. "We then went back to my room where we had mind-blowing sex until I passed out. When I woke up Bakura was gone."

"I knew it!" Yami declared as he threw the paper down into Malik's face. "I warned you many times I didn't trust him! Now my career is over thanks to you!"

"Yami…"

"Get out," Yami commanded with a scary cool-calmness in his voice.

"Wha…?"

"Out of my home."

"Yami!"

Spinning on his heels, Yami stomped back through his home once again, this time to his own room, slamming the door loudly behind him.


End file.
